Silver and Black
by Chiera
Summary: A collection of short one shots about Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Both Canon and AU, various genres.
1. Stewardess

In order to practise and keep us writing regularly, back in October 2014 my friend the Dah and I set up a tumblr blog called _Drabblers_ and started to give each other prompts, first on alternative days and later once a week. Based on these prompts we'd write drabbles of 100-1,000 words. Our rules also stated that the drabbles had to be written within 24 hours of receiving the prompt.

This here is a one shot collection, featuring some of these drabbles I've written for my friend's prompts. The one shots are **not** interconnected, and can be both Canon or AU and of various genres. Because of the spontaneity of this drabbling exercise and because they were originally published on tumblr, these drabbles have not been beta-read, so on occasion I might done goofed.

* * *

 **Stewardess**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Steward

 **Universe:** AU

 **Genre:** Humour, Drama

 **934 Words**

* * *

"Kagome-chan," Sango whined from the corner of her lip, her smile growing rather fixed, "the VIP-sama is glaring at us again."

"Oh, what does he want now?" Kagome rolled her eyes. Every flight had that one problem customer, and this time it was a certain self-entitled businessman flying in first class, whom Kagome and Sango had dubbed as the Vain Insufferable Prick.

"Could you?" Sango employed the puppy eyes. "I'm afraid I might end up smacking him in the face."

"I'd let you," Kagome murmured, her lips twitching. She glued her best customer service smile on her lips, and walked down the aisle to the surly businessman.

"Could I be of any assistance, sir?" she enquired in a polite, low voice as she stopped by his cabin.

"I'd like a glass of scotch," he replied, the full weight of his intimidating golden glower focusing on her.

Kagome was experienced and well-trained, so her smile didn't falter even when that eerie gaze threatened to make her shiver.

"Certainly, sir."

Kagome bowed her head and then retreated to the front to prepare the drink.

"What does he want," Sango whispered.

"Just a drink," Kagome replied as she poured the scotch into a glass.

"I hope that'll loosen him up," Sango muttered under her breath.

Kagome straightened her uniform and picked up the tray, walking over to the customer and setting it down on the side table.

Sesshoumaru offered stiff thanks to the cabin attendant, mentally sighing in relief as the studied the amber liquor.

He hated commercial flights. For the umpteenth time he cursed the mechanical failure that had grounded his private jet.

The conference in London had been interesting but exhausting. He had barely slept all weekend because of the jet lag, and the days had been filled with the lectures, the evenings with social functions. Now he felt drained and disgruntled; it was hardly the optimal emotional state for a 13-hour flight.

The perfume of the British lady two cabins down was making his head pound. He had already watched the good movies from the airline's selection during his flight to London four days ago. He had a book with him and a financial newspaper, but was too tired to concentrate on reading. Someone was hacking away at their laptop's keyboard, and the sound grated in his ears. What he really wanted was to sleep, but there was no way he could relax enough for that when he was trapped here.

He reached for the glass and took a liberating sip of alcohol. The pounding in his head lessened instantly.

Sesshoumaru missed the good old days. Before the air space control and the invasive radars, he could have flown himself, without resorting to any of these human contraptions. That was an even better way of travelling than his jet.

Three hours later Sesshoumaru was in the middle of his third glass. He was hiding behind the Financial Times to battle his growing boredom, but his eyes kept washing over the same three lines without really registering what it was saying. His concentration was destroyed further when the man in a nearby cabinet raised his voice.

"Cheers for the beer, love. Could you stay for a bit to chat? It's such a long flight and I'm starting to get bored."

"I'd love to, sir, but unfortunately I have to divide my time equally between all customers," the cabin attendant smiled.

"Oh come on, sweetie. I know you Japs are uptight, but I won't bite."

"I'm afraid I'm too busy right now, sir."

The woman's voice sounded more strained, now. Sesshoumaru lowered the newspaper and saw it was the same girl who had brought him his drinks.

"It's just a chat, it won't take long, I promise."

"Sir, please let go." Some irritation had started to seep into her body language.

Sesshoumaru could sense odd tingling in the air. It was a familiar feeling, but one he could not quite place. Like an elusive memory from decades ago. His boredom swiftly evaporated, and his golden stare landed on the stewardess who was the source of that curious _ki_.

"You should loosen up and have more fun," the slightly intoxicated customer continued, his fingers stroking the cabin attendant's wrist he had grabbed.

A shiver ran down Sesshoumaru's spine as the tingling suddenly intensified. He decided that the poor woman could do with some help and downed the rest of his scotch.

"Miss," he called. He didn't have to raise his deep voice for it to carry in a clear command. "Could I please get a refill?"

"Right away," Kagome breathed in relief. "I'm sorry, sir, but I need to serve another customer now."

The disgruntled man reluctantly loosened his hold and Kagome slipped away, hurrying over to VIP-sama. Vain Insufferable Prick as he was, she could have kissed him for coming to her rescue. From this point on, he no longer held the dubious honour of being this flight's number one problem customer.

He was watching her as she approached, and the earlier glower in the golden eyes had been replaced by a curious gleam. Kagome beamed brilliantly at the businessman and bowed her head gratefully. She reached to get the empty glass from his hand, and the moment her fingers accidentally brushed against his, a shudder ran through her.

His body jolted, and his eyes widened. Finally, he grasped that elusive memory. _A miko_. This flight had suddenly got much more interesting.

"I'll be right down with your drink, sir," she spoke, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I'll be waiting," he murmured, his voice full of promise.


	2. Praying for Peace

**Praying For Peace**

* * *

 **Prompt:** False advertising

 **Universe:** AU (The Warring States Period reimagined)

 **Genre:** Drama

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

The village was a smoking ruin, demon corpses littering the ground. The sight made her feel sick to her stomach and she resolutely averted her gaze.

Demons were inherently dark and evil, everyone knew that. They thought humans were vermin, they would slaughter humans in thousands in their uncontrolled bloodlusts; they would rape innocent maidens and devour helpless infants.

Yet, the demons of this village hadn't been soldiers. Still their homes had been burned, their mangled bodies left to rot in the midst of ash and destruction. All this by human hands.

Kagome knew it hadn't always been like this. Once, the whole of Japan had been united and the demons had ruled over the humans. Once, the monks and the mikos had been respected both by youkai and humans alike.

Kagome knew these things, but all she could remember was the war. She had grown up in the Eastern lands that belonged to the humans. Mikos and Monks now made up the army that defended the East, along with the demon exterminators that had been created when humans took up arms.

She was a miko herself. She had been trained at a shrine, she had been lectured how all demons were abominations. They had wanted her to become a soldier. And now she was finally in the battlefield.

The smell of smoke and blood still lingered in the air, but something else had caught Kagome's attention. There were demons, somewhere ahead. She could feel them. She reached over her shoulder and grasped her bow. She notched an arrow, and began to creep towards the dark presence, her senses on full alert.

She heard them before she could see them. Laboured breathing accompanied by a stream of curse words.

She stopped, when they noticed her.

"Do not come any closer," a deep voice growled in a cool command.

Kagome finally saw them. There were three of them, two lying on the ground, the third propped up against the trunk of a tree. His face was impassive and his eyes cold and clear, yet she could tell he was suffering. They were all injured, she realised immediately. A fox demon, barely older than Kagome herself, was unconscious. The wolf who was spewing profanities was bleeding profusely from several wounds. Poison, Kagome reckoned. _Taijiya_ weapons were often coated with poisons so the _youkai_ could not heal their wounds. But the demon who had spoken, the one who had no apparent injury, was the one who worried Kagome the most. His _youki_ was laced with slight strands of _reiki_.

He was being purified; the holy powers were eating him alive before her very eyes, slowly but surely.

Kagome locked her gaze with his and keeping her movements slow, crouched down and laid her bow and arrow on the ground. She straightened.

"May I approach now? I want to help."

They were demons. They were evil. They were the enemy.

But right now, they were living, and Kagome would not let them die. Not on her watch.

"Why?" the demon spat. "You are a miko."

"In Shinto, nature, harmony and balance are valued above all else. I'm not a soldier, I'm a healer."

His golden eyes bore into her, as if he was trying to see into her soul.

"Fine." he said tersely. "You may approach."

In a rush she was by his side. Two of the fingers had been cut off from his left hand, but the blade had only served as the instrument through which the attacker had channelled their holy powers.

She took a hold of his hand. He didn't react to her touch in any way, which told her his whole hand had already been purified. The purification was creeping up, eating his nerves, rendering his hand into a useless lump of meat.

"You will heal my men first," he told her, still calm, cool and commanding.

"What? If I don't stop this purification, you could lose your whole arm – "

"I can fight the purification," he growled. "And an arm is just an arm, my men are fighting for their lives."

Her lips pressing into a grim line, Kagome nodded. She moved over to the wolf. He stopped swearing, and stared at her, his blue eyes wide. Kagome placed her hands over his wounds to apply pressure and tapped into her powers, starting to carefully purify the poison in his blood.

"Rest now," she told him when she was done. "And let your body do the healing."

The wolf nodded mutely, but she had already moved onto the fox.

He wasn't in as bad a shape as she had thought at first. Gently, she removed the arrow that had pierced his lung and dressed the wound on his head. He would likely be able to heal himself as he slept.

Now, she turned back to the demon propped against the tree, fighting his purification. She blinked, as if seeing him for the first time. Her stomach grew taut, her jaw clenched.

"You are Sesshōmaru," she spoke slowly. "The Killing Perfection. The Western General's son."

He didn't reply, just looked at her.

For a moment, Kagome felt giddy. The only son of the Youkai army's commander.

She should kill him.

It would be a huge blow the enemy, hurt their morale, maybe even help to bring this war to an end.

Her feet were moving on their own accord. She was kneeling in front of him, reaching at him with her both hands. He was fighting a losing battle. The purification had already passed his elbow.

He was the enemy, and he was already dying. Yet he had wanted her to heal his men first.

Closing her eyes, Kagome focused her _reiki_. Her aura burned, bright and brilliant.

It had only taken seconds, but it had felt like an eternity. She let out the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding.

Her eyes fluttered open.

His eyes were the first thing she saw, molten gold and full of wonder.

* * *

 **Chie:** The inspiration for this one shot came from an old story idea I got when a long while ago I read a manga called _Zettai Heiwa Daisakusen._ In it, the prince and princess of two warring countries declare their love for each other in order to stop the war, and pretend to be a happy couple in public for the sake of maintaining the peace, even though in truth they barely get along.

Inspired by that, I scribbled the following bit down three years ago and promptly left it to collect dust on my hard disk:

 _For several centuries, the demons reigned in Japan. They lived in peace alongside with the humans – more or less. Some of the demon nobles ignored their human subjects completely. Others granted them autonomy. Some treated their subjects little better than slaves. In the midst of this, were the Buddhist monks and the Shinto priests and priestesses, who were revered by both humans and demons. The humans loved them for their wisdom, the demons respected them out of fear – as creatures of power, few beings could be viewed as threats, but those that possessed holy powers wielded a lethal weapon against the demon kind._

 _Then, twelve years ago, the humans sent delegations to the largest temples and shrines to plead with the priests and monks to come to their aid, to help set the humans free of the demon reign._

 _The twelve long years of war divided the once united island into two kingdoms – the West, the demon kingdom, ruled by the esteemed Great Dog General himself, and East, the human lands governed by the beloved warrior miko Midoriko._


	3. Molehill to Mountain

**Molehill to Mountain**

* * *

 **Prompt:** The Silent Treatment

 **Universe:** AU

 **Genre:** Humour, Drama

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

Sesshoumaru was silent as they drove from his father's back to their apartment. That in itself was no surprise; she was the talkative one in their relationship. Usually the silences were satisfied, relaxed or comfortable, but not this time. The silence in the car right now had a dark and moody – dare she say, mopey – feel to it.

She did not know what exactly she had done to deserve this silent treatment from Mr. Grumpy. After all, the dinner had been going nicely. He hadn't seemed the least bit disgruntled during his long and invested conversation with his father that had been going for most of the evening.

Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and had to bite her lip not to laugh. This pouting was rather adorable, actually. He was always so confident, indifferent, and aloof. This was the first times she had ever seen him so affected. Hiding her smile, she turned to look out of the window. She would let him brood.

Two hours later, they were getting ready to go to bed. Kagome had not received even the monosyllabic answers she usually managed to get out of him when he was busy or concentrating on something other than their conversation. No, he had not spoken a single word to her, ever since they had left his father's. The cuteness of his sulking had long since vanished, and Kagome's temper was slowly getting the best of her. It was so frustrating, like endlessly butting into a wall. She would try to talk to him, ask him questions, make a conversation, but he kept completely ignoring her. But Kagome held onto the shreds of her patience and bit her tongue – until Sesshoumaru started pulling off the covers of their bed.

He was planning to go to bed.

He was planning to go to bed _without saying a word to her_.

And then all hell broke loose.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Kagome screamed at her boyfriend, all the earlier cheeriness gone.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but he did turn to level her with his golden glare.

"You have been ignoring me all night and now you're just going to go to sleep without as much as a good night?"

Still nothing.

"You're unbelievable!" she screeched. "Just what did I do to you, huh? What cardinal sin have I committed to make me so unworthy of your attention?"

The silence rang in her ears.

Then –

"… you know what you did."

 _Finally!_ A response! Still –

"If I did, why would I be asking you about it?" she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You were talking with Inuyasha."

Oh god. Was _that_ what all this was about? Their stupid, insane sibling rivalry?

Kagome had known Inuyasha for a long time. Longer than she had known her boyfriend, in fact, because it had been through Inuyasha that she had met Sesshoumaru. And for all this time, the two brothers had never got along too well. As far as Kagome could tell, it all boiled down to how their father had treated his eldest as his heir, making Inuyasha envy the attention Sesshoumaru got. Sesshoumaru, in turn, envied Inuyasha for the freedom he had since he was not expected to carry out the responsibilities of the heir.

Kagome snorted.

"So? Who was I supposed to be talking with, then? _You_ spent all evening talking business with your father. Work talk, on a Friday evening!"

Sesshoumaru's glare darkened.

"I overheard your conversation," Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Oh? And did you also spy on the lengthy discussion I had with Izayoi-san about her garden and what flowers she is planning to plant there next spring?"

"I did not _spy_ on your conversation, I said I overheard – "

"Ah, right, because your demon ears are just so magnificent and powerful that you could not help to catch what we were talking about."

"Exactly," he snapped coldly. "And I heard the plans you and Inuyasha were making. About meeting times and locations." Now, finally, his anger reached the boiling point and he raised his voice. "I heard all about the date you were planning with Inuyasha!"

Kagome stared at him, and the corner of her lip twitched slightly.

"Obviously you didn't," she countered, amusement bubbling in her voice.

"I am not stupid, Kagome. I drew my conclusions and you were clearly planning a date."

"Yes," she said easily. "We were planning a date."

Sesshoumaru's lips curled in a snarl.

"I _knew_ it! So you can stop acting all innocent now, going out behind my back – "

"We were planning a date," Kagome cut into his tirade, her voice raised, "and I hope that Inuyasha and Kikyo will have a wonderful time together."

Sesshoumaru fell silent.

"…Kikyo?"

"Yes, Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru blinked, caught off guard.

"Who is Kikyo?"

And Kagome smirked, looking smug, her blue eyes sparkling as she answered his question in a calm, slow, deliberate tone.

"Inuyasha's _girlfriend_."

And then silence reigned over them again, and Sesshoumaru stared at her blankly.

Kagome continued to explain, showing no mercy for him.

"Inuyasha met her a few weeks ago, online. She lives in Tokyo, but she's coming over to Osaka next week and they've made plans to meet up. This is the first time they'll be seeing each other face to face, so Inuyasha is adamant about impressing her so he ended up asking my help."

Sesshoumaru still stayed silent.

"You know, like what are good places to go on a date, what kinds of things they should do, what sights he could show her, all the like. He was obviously very nervous about the whole thing, it was absolutely _adorable._ Almost as adorable as you going all moody and mopey on me, getting angry over a silly misunderstanding."

Sesshoumaru had averted his eyes, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Look," Kagome said. "It's sweet that you're jealous, but please, instead of jumping to conclusions, just trust me next time."

"I will," he promised sheepishly.


	4. Urgent Craving

**Urgent Craving**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Cinnamon Rolls

 **Universe:** AU

 **Genre:** Humour, Drama

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

The bakery-café was on the way from home to work, and Kagome must have passed it by a million times. She had always thought it looked interesting, one of those specialty shops featuring ethnic pastries, yet she had never actually stepped into the store.

Until today, succumbing to a moment of whimsy, she walked right in.

Inhaling that delicious scent of fresh baking, she walked over to the showcase by the counter and let her eyes feast on all the treats within. There were several kinds of sandwiches on display, different kind of pies with various toppings, Danish pastries, even a curious round cake that was topped with a layer of delightfully green marzipan.

Everything looked very tempting, but she didn't have much appetite as she had just eaten, so in the end it was the swirly, sugar-topped bun that drew her attention.

The little bell on the door jingled just as Kagome had settled at the window table with her pastry and cup of tea. She turned her head to bask in the warm early afternoon sunshine.

It was only when she heard a voice being raised that she snapped out of her spring day appreciation and cast a furtive look at the scene an irate businessman was making at the counter.

"What do you mean there are no cinnamon rolls left?"

"I'm really sorry, sir, we just ran out. There's a fresh batch in the oven, though, so we'll have more in twenty minutes."

"I do not _have_ twenty minutes."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Perhaps you would like a plain bun instead?"

"If I _wanted_ a plain bun, I would have ordered one in the first place!"

Frowning at such an open display of rudeness, Kagome quickly turned her attention back to her delicious-looking treat. However, before she had the time to even pick the pastry up, the rude businessman plopped down to the chair across from her. He propped his elbows on the table and fixed her with an icy stare.

Kagome blinked at him, indignant at the sheer arrogance the man was emitting.

"You have a cinnamon roll," the man rumbled in a low voice.

Kagome's jaw slackened, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was an unintelligent "Uhhh…?"

"I want a cinnamon roll, and _you_ ," he said, with a pointed sneer, "happen to have the only cinnamon roll of this store in your possession."

"Ummm…" Kagome offered, frankly baffled by this captain obvious.

"So you can see the predicament I am in."

No, she really didn't.

"Erm…"

"I am sure, however, that we can work a deal. Give me the cinnamon roll, and in return I'll buy you anything you want out of the display cabinet."

Alright, it was official; this had to be one of the most bizarre conversations Kagome had ever had – which, given that she was a pre-school teacher, was saying a lot.

"Are you for real?" she asked, blinking at the man.

"I assure you I am completely serious," he replied, glowering at her darkly.

"Look, I empathise with your… _predicament_ … But this is my cinnamon roll."

"Fine," he barked in a clipped tone. "I will reimburse you for the cost of the roll _and_ buy you any delicacy you wish as a replacement."

Kagome stared at the man as if a second head had just popped right out of his shoulder. Hadn't he listened to a word she had just said? Her fingers twitched, and her patience wore thin.

"That is a very generous offer, but I will still have to decline."

She could swear he actually _growled_ right then.

For several moments he glared at her, and if looks could kill, she was sure she would have been dead twice over.

But then, unexpected, came the strangled " _Please_."

She actually felt for him them, and likely would have relented, if not for that underlying stubborn streak. After all, it was first come, first serve. And the cinnamon roll _did_ look very delicious.

"I'm really sorry," she sighed, "but I'm just not interested."

His eyes flashed, and now there was a definite growl rumbling from his throat now.

"Curse you, woman, just name your price!"

Now Kagome growled. Did he think he could just buy her off? It was plainly a matter of principle now.

"I don't _have_ a price," she spat.

"Everyone has a price," he scoffed.

"Right," she said venomously. "I'll make this as plain as I can."

All the while maintaining an eye-contact with the impossible man across from her, she lifted the bun off the plate and took one, slow, deliberate bite out of it.

For a moment, the man looked so furious Kagome was half-convinced he'd lunge right over the table, but in the end he simply stormed out of the café.

The taste of victory was sweet indeed, but it didn't take long until Kagome felt the twinge of guilt.

As she idly watched the barista re-fill the display cabinet, a thought struck her and she walked over to the counter.

"I'm sorry about the debacle earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about it," the barista replied. "He's a regular, comes here three times a week. Always orders a cinnamon roll to go, so I make sure to set one aside for him. He doesn't usually come in on Tuesdays, though, so I didn't think…"

"I feel kinda bad about the whole thing," Kagome told the barista, "so I wondered if I could buy him a cinnamon roll, now that you have that new batch fresh out of the oven."

"That's really nice of you."

"Well I wasn't particularly nice with him earlier."

The barista smiled.

"Here miss, one cinnamon roll to go. And we're not supposed to disclose customer information so if Nishimori-san asks you where you found out that he works at Tanaka Law Offices, we'll be just as baffled as him."

Kagome grinned at the barista and grabbed the paper bag.

"Cheers," she told her with a wink.


	5. The Mother and the Bride

**The Mother and the Bride**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Road Trip

 **Universe:** Historical AU (Edo Period)

 **Genre:** Drama

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

Kagome sat on the plus cushions and leaned against the wooden wall of the _norimono_. From outside, voices filtered in; the whinny of a horse, the creak of an armour, the even, marching rhythm of footsteps. The bamboo curtains were drawn, shading her from the sun and enclosing her in the small space, leaving her alone with her nervous thoughts. The shoulders that were carrying her were steady; the litter never swayed as the procession steadily made its way towards Izumo.

And inside the closed _norimono_ , surrounded by the guards, soldiers and retainers of the Higurashi clan, she sat agitatedly picking at the heavy brocaded silk of her kimono.

She knew it had never been about her, that in the end it all boiled down to politics. She understood the importance of this all. But even though she had made up her mind, even though she clung to her resolution, her stomach kept wounding in knots. For albeit she knew that her destination was the province of Izumo, that she was on her way to the wedding ceremony, in so many ways this was a journey into the unknown.

When their trip had begun, she had barely been able to sit still. Giddy excitement had bubbled inside her, and she had drawn the curtains back and eagerly craned her head to see the passing landscape, the streets they travelled. But that had all died down pretty quickly when a peasant watching the procession had thrown a stone at her litter. Just thinking back to the incident, she could still hear the angry shout.

Demon's whore, he had cursed her.

She had kept the curtain closed after that.

And since then, days had passed and leagues stretched. By now, Edo was far behind them, together with her home, her friends, her family… Everything she knew. She had left it all behind, never to return.

She knew this treaty was a product of years of negotiation between the youkai faction and the Shogunate. She knew it was an honour for her entire clan that they had chosen her. But the great big unknown still made her squirm and restlessly worry the long sleeves of her kimono. It did not feel near as exciting as it had been, when she had still been in Edo. The closer they got to the border of the Izumo province, the more nervous she felt. She wasn't so sure what she had actually been roped into, and at the same time she was acutely aware that there was no going back now.

Two days later it actually happened. The procession came to a halt, the continuous movement she had grown so used to stopped suddenly.

"My lady," a handmaiden spoke softly, "we have arrived at Izumo's border."

Kagome's knuckles were white as her hands squeezed into fists. There was a lump in her throat.

The retinue that had guarded her passage from Edo would turn back here. At the border she would meet strangers, the people of her new clan tasked to accompany her to her new home. Only her maids would stay with her all the way and until the end.

The carriers set the _norimono_ down. She heard the muffled voice of the guard leading her escort to exchange a few words and then a foreign female voice spoke.

"And what about the bride? Am I to see her at all?"

Kagome stiffened. Her bowels might have as well turned to lead, but somehow she managed to find that courage and determination deep within; in spite of her uneasiness and nervousness, she found herself moving. Sliding over the door and climbing out of the litter, she straightened herself, coming face to face with a tall woman.

She was dressed in rich clothing, white fur lining her shoulders. Her silvery white hair was arranged on two long tails, in a style which left her pointed ears exposed. The markings looked vivid on her pale face. But the most striking feature of all was those golden eyes that now bore into her, piercing and assessing.

It was so very obvious this was a demon, and a highly ranking one most like. Kagome set her jaw and held firm, meeting that appraising golden gaze evenly.

The red lips curled into a slow smile.

"Oh, yes. I am sure you will do nicely," the demon purred. And before Kagome had a chance to do as much as blink, the tall woman was pulling her into her arms. She held her firmly, her nose brushing against the side of her throat in passing.

Then she released her and took a step back.

"I am very pleased, so that stubborn git better be as well." the demon's lips twitched. "But I suppose we will not know for sure until we reach castle of the Moon."

"Uhm…"

"Kagome, was it?"

Kagome nodded mutely.

"Now, we did prepare Ah-Un for you," the woman flicked her hand towards a saddled, two-headed dragon, "but we can of course bear you in your litter as well if you prefer."

Kagome glanced uncertainly at her _norimono_. Thirty guards and six banner bearers had seen her safely from Edo to Izumo. Here at the border awaiting her was the tall woman, dragon mount, and only a handful of guards. Still, these new escorts were all youkai and the remaining journey was not that long.

"I think I have sat in the _norimono_ long enough for a life time," she replied after a careful consideration.

"Splendid," the demon smirked. "I hope we become good friends, Kagome. I always wanted a daughter, you know, but alas all I got was that lout of a son… Well, he is not too bad I suppose, you will see. And I am sure he will treat you well. If not, just tell me, and I shall _make_ sure he will."

Kagome nodded. Her nervousness was dissipating, though for the most part, she felt quite overwhelmed.

 _What have I got into?_


	6. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Tactical Retreat

 **Universe:** AU

 **Genre:** Humour, Romance

 **900 Words**

* * *

Kagome let her gaze sweep across the decorated room. Everywhere there was laughter and joyous faces, though no one was as radiant as Sango. By her side, Miroku looked at her adoringly. Kagome's heart swelled for them, the sheer happiness on her face was contagious. The love in his eyes was palpable, though Kagome was sure that somewhere at the back of his mind, the old perv was counting the seconds to the moment he could get his wife out of that white dress.

But that was all right. Sango must have been looking forward to their wedding night as well.

Kagome's foot was tapping to the music and she cast a longing look at the dance floor. She spotted Inuyasha there, dancing with Kikyo, and a smile rose to her lips at the sight of them.

She glanced across the table, and her smile turned into a frown. Her date was completely ignoring the merriment around him, his eyes focused on the screen of his smartphone and the e-mail he was furiously typing.

Kagome sighed. She adored her boyfriend. She _did_. He was in a completely different league from the kind of guys she had dated before. He was the strong and silent type. Mature, serious, thoughtful, committed, a good listener. These were all qualities that Kagome admired, things that she really liked about him.

But all these positive traits had their downside. Her boyfriend seemed to have an inbuilt inability to let loose, and his commitment to his work ran a bit too strong to Kagome's liking. They were at her best friend's wedding reception for goodness sake; couldn't that e-mail have waited until he got home?

"Could you please put that down?" she asked softly.

"It is important," was the curt reply.

Kagome's brow furrowed.

"It can't be _that_ important. It's Friday afternoon and you're at a wedding, not at work. Surely it could wait a few hours."

At first it seemed like he hadn't even heard her. He continued to type the e-mail. But then, after he had sent it, he deposited the phone back into his pocket with a sigh.

Kagome beamed at him.

"Thank you."

He simply nodded.

Kagome's foot was still tapping.

"This is a good song," she pointed out, earning a dismissive _"Hnnn"_ in return. "Makes me want to dance," she tried again, laying the hint thicker.

He caught on immediately, golden eyes narrowing.

"I am not one for dancing," he told her firmly.

"Aww, come on! Please? For me?"

"I think not," he shook his head. "But you are free to go and enjoy yourself without me."

Kagome's brow quirked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't mind?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Not in the least."

"All right, I'm going dancing then."

She got up from her chair and circled around the table to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave, though his amicable mood quickly soured when, instead of making a beeline to the dancefloor, his partner stopped at one of the tables.

Why was she talking to the wolf?

Why was the wolf rising from his seat?

He glared at the male who all too eagerly followed his girlfriend onto the dancefloor. Then, as the two begun dancing, Sesshoumaru's glare settled on Kagome.

He knew exactly what she was doing. She had gone to the wolf on purpose, knowing how he disliked the uncouth creature. She was trying to provoke him, to deliberately push his buttons. Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. It would not work. He refused to be manipulated by her – in such an obvious manner, no less. She was free to try, of course, but it would be in vain. Sesshoumaru would not dance.

His resolution held firm for three more songs, until a new melody started to play. A slow song, which instantly changed the mood in the room. The pairs on the dancefloor huddled closer, and he had to bite back a snarl at the thought of the wolf pawing at his girlfriend. Before he even fully registered what he was doing, he had strode across the room and was firmly cutting between the two dancers. Ignoring the wolf, his eyes trained on Kagome, he bit out the words that signalled his defeat, and made him sick to his stomach. "Would you do me the honour of giving me this dance?"

"Why, Sesshoumaru," she spoke, a smug grin playing on her lips, "I was afraid you'd never ask!"

Her blue eyes were laughing at him, but he found he did not mind so much, he was too busy dwelling on the gleeful delight seeing the disgruntled wolf stomp away.

The song was playing, and Kagome rather decisively wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her body flush against his. Sesshoumaru's hands settled on her hips as they began slowly swaying to the rhythm.

In their intimate embrace, he leaned down to catch her lips in a deep kiss. With a content sigh, her head fell to rest against his shoulder. He relished the way her body seemed so perfectly fit against his, and buried his nose into her hair.

And although he would never dare to admit such a sentiment out loud – and least of all to _her_ – Sesshoumaru had to concede that, perhaps, there was something to this whole dancing business after all.


	7. A Life for a Life

**A Life For a Life**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Debt

 **Universe:** Post Canon

 **Genre:** Angst, Drama

 **350 Words**

* * *

"Please," she had cried, cradling the small broken body to her chest. "I'll do anything!"

He had stared at her, cold and unblinking, before finally he nodded.

"Very well. Set him down."

Kagome had hastened to lay the body on the ground. Tears had still been rolling down her cheeks as she watched him pull his father's sword out of its sheath. Her heart had been in her throat as he had swept the blade in an arc over the dead child.

As Shippou had jolted and gasped for air, the daiyoukai's unyielding golden eyes had pinned her down and his toneless voice had named the price of this favour.

"A life for a life, miko."

* * *

Had Kagome realised what he had meant by that, it would have given her pause, make her hesitate for a second about the bargain she had struck.

But back then, reviving Shippou had been the only thing on her mind, and his cryptic demand of a life for a life had sounded fair to her.

She shivered lightly, listening to the crackling fire and watching at the dancing shadows it cast on the rough walls of the cave. Her fingers dug into the soft warm fur of the pelt she was sitting on, as she tried her hardest to keep from squirming. She felt the weight of his piercing gaze on her but kept staring at the shadows on the walls. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

With one last nervous swallow, she steeled herself, and brought her trembling hands to her back. It took her two tries to undo the small metal hooks. Then she pulled the straps down from her shoulders, removing the second to last piece of clothing she was still wearing.

She almost thought he had been kidding, when he had first explained just how he expected her to pay back her debt to him. But then, this was Sesshoumaru, and she didn't think he was even able to kid. Which could only mean that he was being serious.

He actually wanted her to give him a child.


	8. Birthday

**Birthday**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Crude interruption

 **Universe:** AU

 **Genre:** Humour, Romance

 **950 Words**

* * *

On the morning of her twenty-fifth birthday, Kagome woke up with a pounding headache.

She whined piteously and curled up under her blankets, feeling sore and miserable all around.

Everything felt hazy and her mouth might as well been filled with sand.

Inuyasha, she resolved groggily, she would blame Inuyasha for this. And Sango too. Kagome wasn't a party girl, she would have been happy to just stay at home and spend the evening with her closest friends but no. Inuyasha and Sango had insisted that for her twenty-fifth, there had to be a party.

She had a foggy recollection of Inuyasha's grinning face.

" _C'mon Kags, you should try to let loose every now and then, it won't hurt you. Here, drink this."_

Kagome groaned. Note to self, she thought ruefully, give Inuyasha a good beating.

She burrowed into her pillow and mattress and closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep… but then a strange sound finally registered in her pained, fuzzy brain; that of running water.

Kagome sat up with a jolt, immediately regretting it as the hammering in her head grew ten-fold and her queasy stomach lurched. She clamped her hand over her mouth and then took in her bedroom, the alarming clues jumping out to her all at once.

The discarded clothes, only half of which were hers, haphazardly littering the bedroom floor. The crumpled sheets and the faint, masculine scent lingering on the pillow next to hers. Her very apparent nakedness… and the closed bathroom door behind which the shower was running.

Oh god, she blanched, dread gripping at her insides. She hugged the blanket to her chest, her knuckles white.

What the hell had happened last night? She wasn't this person, she wasn't the girl who slept around. She had never had a one night stand before, so why…?

The water stopped running and Kagome held her breath.

Why or how didn't matter right now, only one question was of importance – and judging by the shuffling noises coming from her bathroom, it would be answered soon enough.

Who?

Just who could she have slept with?

Please don't be Kouga, she thought desperately, hearing the footsteps grow nearer. She'd never manage to convince him that she wasn't interested in him if she had allowed him in her bed in a drunken haze.

The door opened.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

Her gaze travelled from the fluffy towel wrapped around his waist, up over the expanse of pale muscled chest, to the gleaming wet silver-white hair cascading his back. She took in the fine features of his face, the golden eyes, the lips curved in the slightest hint of a smirk.

He crossed his arms and casually leaned against the doorframe.

"Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome swallowed, her mind reeling.

Well that would explain it, her unusual behaviour from last night.

If it was Sesshoumaru it was no wonder that she had chosen to ignore the voice of reason. Even now, no matter how wretched she was feeling, the sight of him, half-naked in her bedroom, stole her breath.

She had a weak spot for Sesshoumaru. He was like a chocolate-y treat – sinfully delicious, oh so tempting and quite possibly no good for her.

However, unlike a chocolate-y treat, Sesshoumaru was absolutely forbidden. Out of her loyalty towards Inuyasha, she had resolved to put her inappropriate feelings aside.

Though now, as she hesitantly peered at the object of her desires, it seemed the harm was done.

"Morning," she managed to squeak, heat rushing to her cheeks.

His eyes flashed and the corner of his lips quirked. He stalked over and sat down at the edge of the bed.

Kagome's breath hitched when he set his hands down on the mattress. Caged between his toned arms, she promptly forgot all about her pounding head and uneasy stomach. She leaned towards him, subconsciously, the tip of her tongue darting to wet her lips.

And then he was kissing her, hungry, demanding; every bit as toe-curling as she had always imagined it to be. A content mewl bubbled in her throat as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She let the blanket drop and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Sesshoumaru released her lips and devoted his lavish attention to her neck in turn. Kagome sighed and pressed close, hooking one of her legs around his waist, tugging the towel loose in the process.

Kagome was lost in her own world, a world where the only things that mattered were the languid warmth stirring at the pit of her stomach, the feel of his skin against her own, the way his mouth gently sucked on the side of her neck.

Therefore, she didn't hear the key turn in the lock or the marching footsteps crossing her living room.

The bedroom door swung open just as a particularly skilful tongue maneuver of Sesshoumaru's elicited a blissful moan from Kagome.

"Happy birthday Kagome!" a familiar gruff voice greeted cheerfully. "I brought you some medicine and breakfast– What the hell?!"

Kagome groaned. Her shoulders slumped and her head fell to rest against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Of all the times for him to be the considerate best friend, why had it had to be now?

Sesshoumaru ran his hand through her hair in a soothing gesture, then gently untangled himself from her. Kagome blushed and quickly pulled the blanket up again. Sesshoumaru, however, turned to the young man sputtering in the doorway. He crossed the room, unabashed by his nakedness, and grabbed the take out bag from his younger brother's feeble fingers.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. Now if you don't mind, we're a bit busy."

And with that, Sesshoumaru firmly shut the door and returned to Kagome.


	9. Meeting the Mother

**Meeting the Mother**

* * *

 **Genre:** Drama.

 **Prompt:** A dog's style

 **Universe:** AU

 **Genre:** Humour

 **864 Words**

* * *

"You'll be fine," Sesshoumaru reassured her for the umpteenth time.

Kagome looked out of the car window and wasn't convinced.

His father and stepmother hadn't been a problem – Kagome had had the old dog and Izayoi completely wrapped around her finger long before she and Sesshoumaru had ever happened. She had been a frequent guest in their house since middle school when she had become friends with Inuyasha.

Likewise, Sesshoumaru's visit to the Higurashi shrine had gone without much hassle. Her mother of course had been as kind and welcoming as always but her little brother had predictably peppered Sesshoumaru with curious questions and her grandfather had not been delighted to see a demon in the house. Still, Sesshoumaru had been almost uncharacteristically patient with Souta, and for the most part had matched jii-chan's scowls with indifference.

So far so good – but of course, the worst had been saved for the last: Sesshoumaru's mother.

"She is not that bad," Sesshoumaru tried to tell her, but Kagome did not miss the way his eyes had not quite met hers.

He must have noticed that she noticed, as he had quickly added: "I mean she can be a bit selfish and over-dramatic at times but I'm sure she'll like you."

Kagome wasn't quite so sure, however. She had heard and read too many horror stories about demanding insufferable mother-in-laws and their strained relationships with their daughter-in-laws. And Sesshoumaru's mother might well one day become her mother-in-law; she and Sesshoumaru were surely getting serious enough, taking the crucial step of bringing your partner home to meet your parents suggested a level of commitment in itself.

Still, Kagome hadn't been this nervous in a long while. She wanted – no, _needed_ – Sesshoumaru's mother to like her, to accept her, to conclude that she made a good match to her son. Kagome had never really been the type to crave for approval, but this time she helplessly did.

When Sesshoumaru finally pulled up, Kagome gazed up at the towering, upscale apartment building and for a moment she felt reluctant to get out of the car. As the doorman nodded them in and they rode the elevator up to the top floor, Kagome fidgeted, the knots in her stomach winding tighter.

She had expected Sesshoumaru's mother to live similarly to his father – a big cosy house with carefully arranged flowers, tatami floors and sliding doors. But her apartment was straight out of a magazine feature; modern and minimalistic, all sleek lines and monochrome with a few bright splashes of colour serving as accents. The living room sofa was dark grey leather, the glass coffee table perched on a fluffy white carpet. The big windows offered amazing views of the city spreading down below. Kagome drank it all in while she hovered anxiously in the doorway, hesitantly peeling off her shoes.

And then the mother herself swooped in, moving with the poise and gracefulness of a daiyoukai. It was clear where Sesshoumaru had inherited his dashing looks; she had the same crescent moon gracing her brow, the same glimmering golden eyes and the same silver hair, elegantly pinned up. She was clad in a champagne dress that looked expensive and made her pale skin seem aglow. Kagome picked at the hem of her blouse and suddenly felt underdressed.

"Sesshoumaru," the demoness intoned in a smooth, melodic voice.

Kagome's stomach sank. Was there nothing about this woman that wasn't perfect?

Then, the weight of the piercing golden gaze descended on her.

"And this must be Kagome."

Kagome hastily dipped into a bow, but painted claws grasped her jaw in a firm grip and tilted her head upwards.

"None of that now," the demoness murmured, the corner of her red lips curling. "Let me have a look at you."

Kagome fought off her urge to blink and stared her possible future mother-in-law helplessly, as she scrutinised her with leisure.

"A bit young, isn't she," the demoness commented to her son who promptly averted his gaze. "And what do we have here… _reiki_? I see you have some unusual tastes, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, while Kagome was not sure whether to feel embarrassed or irritated over his mother's remarks. Before she could make up her mind, however, the demoness turned back to her.

"Still, I am _delighted_ to meet you," she continued. "You know you are the first girl Sesshoumaru has ever brought home! So I welcome you with open arms, miko or not."

Kagome didn't dare to reply as the razor-sharp claws were still holding her jaw.

"Frankly, I was starting to grow rather vexed! I tried to tell him he wasn't getting any younger, even offered to introduce some nice girls to him or talk to the _omiai_ coordinators… but Sesshoumaru would have none of it. You know how stubborn he can be – had his poor old mother quite worried!"

The demoness shook her head and finally let her arm drop.

Kagome just stared, incredulously wondering just what part of this daiyoukai was old or poor.

Then, Sesshoumaru's mother flashed her a small smile while her deceivingly strong arm wound around her shoulders.

"Come in now, Kagome. And tell me all about yourself."


	10. Winter Wonderland

**Winter Wonderland**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Shooting Star

 **Universe:** AU

 **Genre:** Romance, teeth-rotting fluff

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

Kagome cradled a mug of hot chocolate in her hands and basked in the glow of the merrily crackling fire. The radio was on, tuned to a station that only played Christmas songs. The song playing now was coming to an end, a familiar tune sung in a language foreign to her. The next song started, the first notes of _Winter Wonderland_ filling the room. She looked around the log cabin and its white painted walls, her gaze drawn to the tall window and the looming darkness behind it. Kagome hummed. Winter Wonderland indeed!

She and Sesshoumaru had been dating for nine months now. From the start it had been clear that this relationship was more serious than any of her previous ones, and she had learned to know Sesshoumaru well. Therefore, Kagome had been flabbergasted when Sesshoumaru – the hopeless workaholic – had announced that he had taken leave from work starting from 23rd of December and lasting until the New Year. And she had been completely blown away when he next informed her that he was taking her to northern Europe for a Christmas getaway.

And here she was, in a country far up north, so different from everything she was used to. Instead of skyscrapers and the hectic bustle of the city there were towering fir trees and a silent, peaceful calm.

Sesshoumaru had even gone so far as to use the only romantic bone in his body; opting to rent them a cabin instead of booking a hotel room. It made for a more authentic experience, in their cabin they were closer to the nature. Very close in fact, yesterday a reindeer had leisurely strolled in the yard while Kagome had sat mesmerised by the window.

It was cold, though. She had bought herself a pair of hand-knit socks from the souvenir shop to keep her poor toes warm. And the darkness… the darkness was weird. It was only five o'clock and yet it was pitch black outside. Had been for a while, the daylight hadn't even lasted for two hours.

Kagome had been so eager to explore when she had first heard about their trip and had looked up activities from skiing to dog sled rides. But now that she was here and discovered first-hand that the websites hadn't been exaggerating when they spoke of sunless days, staying in suddenly held much appeal.

Kagome set her empty mug down on a table and shivered when she felt a draft.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called out, but got no answer from her boyfriend.

He had gone upstairs after dinner, wanting to get some work done. She had not pointedly reminded him that it was a holiday; she was well aware that Sesshoumaru would be deaf to such complaints.

Kagome frowned and left her comfortable spot in the corner of a sofa. There was a definite chill at the foot of the stairs – steep enough that they seemed half a ladder – and she climbed up to investigate.

The loft was empty, Sesshoumaru's laptop lay discarded on the bed. The cause for the cold draft quickly became apparent as she found the balcony door ajar. Kagome shivered again and picked a blanket off the bed. Bundled in wool, she stepped out into the dark afternoon, quietly padding across the small balcony to where Sesshoumaru was standing. Her breath caught, more from the view than the freezing cold.

The forest stretched before them, an endless sea of dark fir trees. Everything was draped and blanketed in snow. The snow in Tokyo was always wet and fleeting, but here it was heavy, soft and magical. Like in the song earlier, it truly did glisten, the white surface sparkling silver in the light of the full moon. The night was awash in an otherworldly glow that left Kagome feeling at awe. Yesterday had been cloudy, it had snowed for most of the evening, so this was the first time that she realised it wasn't that dark after all. The silver-white snow, almost the same hue as Sesshoumaru's hair, reflected the light of the moon.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her breath misting in the air.

"Look up," he said softly.

Kagome gasped. The sky stretched above them, dark and speckled with millions and millions of stars, shining so bright. It was a sight she'd only seen in photographs before, there was too much light pollution in Tokyo to see the night sky clearly.

Warmth welled in her chest as she felt a wave of gratitude to Sesshoumaru for planning this trip and bringing her here. Kagome greedily drank in the sight of the starry sky, forgetting how the cold pricked at her nose and ears.

"A shooting star," she cried. "Quick! Make a wish!"

"You know that's just a rock hurtling through the Earth's atmosphere?" Sesshoumaru replied, his voice lilting in amusement. "There is nothing magical about it."

"Well I'm making one, just in case," she retorted and closed her eyes.

When Kagome opened her eyes, her heart skipped a beat. Her breath trembled in her throat and she wanted to pinch herself.

She blinked but the vision didn't change – Sesshoumaru was still down on one knee on the balcony floor, silently offering her a ring gleaming against the dark velvet of the ring box.

Although he technically hadn't voiced the question, Kagome was stunned by this big romantic gesture so atypical of him. It took her a moment to find her voice.

"Yes," she finally managed in a breathless whisper. He was up on his feet in an instant, gathering her into his arms, his lips meeting hers. She dropped the blanket as she clung to him, eagerly returning the kiss.

After an eternity they parted. Sesshoumaru clasped her hands, easing the ring onto her trembling finger. Then he picked up the blanket and draped it over her shoulders.

"You're freezing," he said, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Let's get you inside."

She smiled and nodded. Magic or not, her wish had come true.

* * *

 _Merry Christmas!_


	11. Twenty-two Weeks

This is the last one of the drabbles I've written on Tumblr so far, so that means this is the end of the daily updates.

After this I will be updating this collection as I write the drabbles.

* * *

 **Twenty-two Weeks**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Secret Admirer

 **Universe:** Post-Canon

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance.

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

Kagome had tried. Perhaps for longer than she should have, and to no avail in the end, but she had tried.

Though they had never made any vows, she had still taken it seriously and the words had been echoing in her heart; until death.

But there had come a point where she had to admit – first to herself but eventually, to him as well – that it wasn't working out no matter how much she tried. That they were only making one another unhappy. And although she had made a commitment, if holding true to that promise until death meant living the rest of her life in misery… It wasn't worth keeping.

So she had sat him down and they had had the talk and agreed it would be for the best to give up – the first thing they had agreed on for months.

Kagome hoped that one day they might be friends again, even though for that they would have to learn to be around one another again. But that was something that would hopefully happen eventually; right now they were both still too raw, too spent and torn from all the fighting to even look at one another.

When she discovered the bouquet of flowers, carefully set on the doorstep of her hut, she actually thought it was Inuyasha in some hopeless attempt of reconciliation. She had not seen him since they had decided to separate, he had said he needed time alone and left Edo altogether.

But soon she realised her initial assumption was incorrect. She could not feel any trace of youki on the flowers, and if it was Inuyasha, trying to worm his way back to her good graces, he would have had no reason to hide his aura. Kagome frowned and asked her friends if one of them had left them for her, but only received headshakes and blank looks.

"Maybe it's Kouga," Shippou snickered. "He's heard that you and Inuyasha called it off and is trying to woo you. Though the flowers don't smell like him." Shippou's nose twitched and his face drew into a puzzled scowl. "Actually, they don't smell of anyone. Weird."

The mystery plagued Kagome's mind for a day or two, but unable to solve it, she soon shrugged it off and went on with her life.

Until a week later when she found another bouquet of flowers, together with a small bowl of blueberries as she stepped out of her hut early in the morning. She blinked at the gifts in confusion. Blueberries weren't even in season yet, how…? Kagome did not know what was happening or why, but she took the flowers nonetheless and ate the berries, ripe and sweet.

Another week later, she actually paused at the door, her heartbeat quickening in anticipation.

And sure enough, there was a bouquet of flowers again, innocently sitting on her doorstep – and next to it a scroll. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she picked it up and unrolled the thick paper to find a poem, a haiku about moonlit nights. She took in each letter written in skilful calligraphy and wondered how long it had taken to write, how many attempts until each brushstroke had been deemed good enough. She held the poem to her chest and bit her lip. The suspicion that had been budding at the back of her mind finally bloomed. It probably wasn't Kouga, but nevertheless Shippou-chan had been right. Someone was trying to win her favour. And though it was sweet, the thought filled her with apprehension. She had only just got out of a long and disastrous relationship. She needed time to heal, she needed to learn to be happy again on her own. She was not in a place where she could open her heart and commit to another person again. Not yet.

But the weeks rolled by and the gifts kept coming, steady like a clockwork. Always flowers, accompanied by something like a lacquered box or a ceramic tea cup, sweets and rice, even a new pair of sandals after her old ones had broken.

And thus the routine was born. Kagome lived one day at a time, working to get over her heartbreak, but allowed and accepted the offerings left for her; the attention was flattering. Her secret admirer showed no signs of going away, but he never pressured her either. He stayed in the shadows and never showed in person, carefully masking both his aura and scent to keep his identity a mystery. His gifts remained small, practical and thoughtful, nothing too lavish or expensive that Kagome would have found hard to accept.

In such a careful balance, the rainy season came and went, followed by the hot sticky days until the summer finally faded.

Until one morning in the early autumn, Kagome woke up to find that Inuyasha had returned to Edo. And she looked at him, into the familiar golden eyes, and realised the while the wounds were still there, they were no longer raw or bleeding. They had scarred over and she was fine.

Ready to move on.

So when five days later was the designated day of her admirer to once again bring her a token of his appreciation, Kagome woke before sunrise. She got up and dressed.

The cool autumn wind stirred her hair as she stood in the doorway of her hut, waiting.

Finally he appeared, a tall silhouette against the treeline, a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Kagome's heart raced in her chest, her silent suspicion confirmed.

She couldn't tell when the thought had first occurred to her, but over the weeks the notion had grown firm in her mind.

Really, it couldn't have been anyone else.

He stopped only a foot away and looked at her, the gold of his eyes glowing softly in the dark as he offered her the flowers.

Kagome accepted them, her hand brushing against his in passing.

She took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."


	12. Of Bad Days and Unfortune

**Of Bad Days and Unfortune**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "I like your laugh."

 **Universe:** AU

 **Genre:** Comedy

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

When Kagome first met Sesshoumaru, she thought he only had one expression – the impassive, closed-off mask he wore for all the world to see. But as she inspected him from one meeting to another, she began to understand that he had as many expressions as any other person; the shifts of his features just happened to be so slight it took a trained eye to see them.

As far as customers went, Sesshoumaru was almost ideal. Although he had high demands and imposed strict deadlines, Kagome could tell he was the kind of a person who'd expect even more of himself than he did of others, so she gladly rose to the challenge. Besides, she loved how focused and organised he was; he always answered his e-mails promptly and had very clear opinions of what he did and did not want. That made it easy to work with him, even when he was not the kind of a person with whom she'd get easily along.

Usually, Kagome got on well with all kinds of people. She was friendly and understanding and was always ready to help others. Perhaps that was why she had naturally gravitated towards event planning.

She had grown up at a Shinto shrine, and as the eldest child had been expected to pitch in whenever they needed an extra hand – usually around New Year or other annual holidays when the shrine would be hosting an event or a festival. Really, it was like she'd been groomed for this particular job.

And despite her occasional clumsiness, she was good at it.

But not all days were good, and every once in a while when the unlucky stars aligned, things could go terribly wrong.

Sesshoumaru's company had finished a product they had been developing for three years. To celebrate its launch, they were holding a party to the employees at the company as well as their affiliates. That was where Kagome came in.

Kagome had come to rather like Sesshoumaru during the five weeks they had been planning the event, so she had resolved to do her very best.

Yet, in spite of her efforts, things had started to go downhill one Wednesday afternoon.

First, Kagome received a notification e-mail confirming the order she had placed after lunch for the special favours they had agreed on with Sesshoumaru – gifts to the developer team. Only looking at the confirmation now, it seemed Kagome had got the number wrong, mixing it up with the favours meant for the affiliates' representatives.

She hyperventilated for a while and had tried to throw herself into the work but being upset over her previous mistake lead her into making another one. She finally got prints of the posters she had been working on, advertising the new product. Only, she hadn't proofread them before sending them to the print shop and found a typo that had completely slipped under her radar. As a result, the release date the poster proudly boasted was off by a day. Such a small thing, really, and yet at the same time a colossal mishap, given how celebrating the launch of the product was the sole reason they were even throwing the party.

To compensate for her blundering, Kagome stayed at work overtime, but the last straw was when she couldn't find the guest list. Giving up on searching the chaos of papers on her desk, she decided to print the damn thing out again, but couldn't find it on the computer, either. What was going on? Had her computer just eaten the file?

The horrible day weighing on her mind, Kagome admitted defeat and went home.

She knew tomorrow things would get even worse: she had a meeting with Sesshoumaru in the morning.

A client as meticulous as Sesshoumaru was… he would be furious. Enraged. He would think her incompetent and give her the boot.

Accompanied by anxiety and one nightmare scenario after another, Kagome crawled to bed.

She slept fitfully through the night, and didn't feel even remotely rested when she got up with bleary eyes and dread pooling in the pit of her stomach.

The morning and the commute to work was a blur, and before she knew it, Kagome found herself sitting across from Sesshoumaru at the meeting room table.

Panic welling inside of her. She stared at the wooden surface of the table, unable to raise her gaze and meet Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Do you want tea? Coffee?" he asked politely.

Kagome shook her head.

"No thanks."

"Are you quite well, Miss Higurashi? You look rather pale."

Kagome swallowed. She swore she could hear the frown in his voice and squeezed her hands into fists to stop the trembling of her fingers.

With a shaky breath, she took the plunge.

"I'm really sorry. Yesterday was a very long day with one disaster after another. I mixed up the orders for the developer team's and affiliates' favours so instead of the twenty-five that we wanted we'll now be getting forty-eight. I went to get prints of the posters but didn't proofread them well enough so the release date is wrong and I'll have to redo them. And finally, try as I might, I couldn't find the guest list anywhere."

When she first heard the deep, rumbling sound, for a second she was convinced he was actually growling at her. But then, as she hesitantly glanced up and saw his shaking shoulders, she realised he was laughing.

Kagome blinked. Unconsciously, her fingernails dug into her skin in a sharp pinch, but Sesshoumaru was still bent forward, his hand covering his mouth as he chuckled.

Her heart skipped a beat – though whether that reaction was out of excitement or sheer shock it was impossible to tell. She stared at him helplessly, unable to quite believe her eyes and ears.

Sesshoumaru met her gaze, his laughter finally subsiding at her awe-struck expression.

"I swear, Miss Higurashi," he said, an amused smile tugging at his lips, "only you could be so unfortunate."


	13. Dine and Dash

**Dine and Dash**

* * *

 **Prompt:** That hurt

 **Universe:** AU

 **Genre:** Comedy

 **965 Words**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sipped his _sake_ and looked around the table. Though he was glad all the details of the contract had been decided on, he didn't particularly enjoy dealing with his business partner. Matsuda Kouga was an annoying person, brash and simple-minded, and inebriation did little to improve his unpleasant personality.

Sesshoumaru didn't care for all that rowdy bravado, though everyone else – even Jaken – seemed to be having a good time; laughing together and exchanging stories and anecdotes. Well, that was to be expected, Sesshoumaru supposed. This was a celebration after all.

He was the odd one out in this present company, but then, he'd never been a people person.

The door slid open and a waitress walked in, dressed in a modest, dark blue kimono. She was smiling politely as she knelt on the _tatami_ and set her tray on the corner of the table.

"Did you enjoy your dinner, sir?" she asked.

"The meal was excellent, thank you," Sesshoumaru replied, watching as she started to collect the empty dishes. Really, the food had been the highlight of his evening. "Do send my compliments to the cook."

"I shall, sir," she promised with another small smile. "Are you ready to order dessert or should I send you another cask of _sake_?"

"I feel my party has had enough to drink," Sesshoumaru said dryly, casting a fleeting glance at Kouga's grinning red face. "Just bring us an assortment of daifuku and two pots of tea, please – one of black and green each."

"Very well, sir, I'll be right back." She bowed her head politely.

Sesshoumaru looked at her tray, stacked full with the plates and bowls, and wondered if a woman of such slender build was even able to lift it up – but she rose from the floor with practised ease, bringing the tray with her. Somehow, she managed to keep it perfectly balanced, and Sesshoumaru felt mildly impressed as he watched her walk away.

Staring into his drink, Sesshoumaru wondered if it said more about him or his companions that he'd had a more meaningful conversation with the waitress just now than he'd had with any of them in the last forty minutes.

Sesshoumaru leaned back and took another sip of his _sake_. He only had to endure this for another thirty minutes or so.

A rattle interrupted the flow of conversation and laughter in the room; Kouga's knees had bumped against the table as he stumbled to his feet. He grinned foolishly and then loudly announced his urgent need to visit the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru's nose crinkled in a grimace of distaste.

Kouga staggered across the room. The sliding door rattled as he yanked it open, swaying on his feet – and then a loud crash and a surprised shriek rang in the air.

Sesshoumaru cursed and jumped to his feet, pushing past Kouga who was blinking owlishly at the wreckage.

It was the waitress from before, her polite smile replaced by a grimace of pain as she lay sprawled in a puddle of tea and squished daifuku.

"S'ry, didn't see ya there," Kouga offered helpfully before he wandered off towards the restrooms.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and knelt to help the poor woman up. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, sir," she said in a tight voice. "I'm sorry, I'll get you a new serving right away."

The waitress stooped and started to clean up the mess, but Sesshoumaru would have none of it.

"I can tell you are not fine. Surely someone else can take care of this." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to firmly steer her towards the kitchen.

She followed him, surprisingly docile, and it didn't take him long to notice that she wasn't putting her full weight on her right foot. Twisted ankle, probably, but that wasn't Sesshoumaru's only concern.

They exited the corridor and arrived at the restaurant's main area, where another waitress was serving the tables. She stopped in her tracks to gape at them.

"Kagome-san, what happened?"

"Just a little accident, Rin-chan. I dropped my tray down the corridor, could you please go clean it up?"

"Of course, Kagome-san, right away!"

The waitress rushed past them and Sesshoumaru helped Kagome into the kitchen.

A red-haired youth sprung to his feet and stared at the two of them, his mouth agape.

"Woah, boss, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Shippou-chan. Rin-chan's down by the Camellia room, can you go help her?"

"You sure you're not the one who needs help?" he asked, one eyebrow arching.

"Positive, Shippou-chan."

"OK, boss, I'm going."

"Kaede-san, I'll need a new serving of daifuku, please," Kagome told the cook.

"What happened?"

"I dropped the tray."

"You never drop the tray," the old woman frowned.

"My inebriated imbecile of a colleague knocked her off her feet," Sesshoumaru explained. He glanced at the waitress out of the corner of his eye. "I think she should go to the emergency room. She hurt her ankle and she must have burned herself after being doused with hot tea."

Kaede studied them and pursed her lips.

"I agree. Kagome, you should go see a doctor, just in case."

"But –"

"Just go, we can handle the rest of the evening."

"I shall accompany her," Sesshoumaru decided.

"Oh, no, you've already done plenty –"

"I insist. All this is my associate's fault after all. I'll call us a taxi, you can go change into dry clothes."

The waitress studied him for a moment, her blue eyes inquisitive, before finally she nodded in agreement.

"All right, sir."

"Sesshoumaru," he corrected her.

A small smile touched her lips.

"I'm Kagome."

"Nice to meet you – though I wished it would have happened under better circumstances."

She shook her head and laughed, a pleasant, bright sound.

"Thank you for everything, Sesshoumaru."


	14. Eye-opening

**Eye-opening**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Open your eyes

 **Universe:** Historical AU. _Sequel to Chapter Fiver: The Mother and the Bride!_

 **Genre:** Drama

 **1,000 words**

* * *

The marriage had been purely political, and the agreement sealed by the match had been greatly beneficial for the youkai community as a whole. Sesshoumaru had not been even remotely pleased about his nuptials; he had not wanted to wed anyone, youkai or human. But this matter was bigger than him.

Over the past few centuries, humans had bred like pests. Their population had swelled and spread over the islands like a tidal wave. The youkai sorely needed lands of their own, away from human settlements. His mother sat in the council and had been one of the most vocal supporters of treating with the human Shogunate. The marriage and the agreement it symbolised were greatly beneficial to human and youkai alike, and Sesshoumaru would honour it – though he wished they would have found someone else to saddle with a mortal spouse.

Sesshoumaru regarded his wife as a minor inconvenience. His impression of her was vague; he mostly saw her in passing and had made no effort to get to know her. She seemed like a kind, demure woman, quick to smile, polite and well-mannered as one would expect from an official's daughter. She was always well-groomed and rather pretty for a human. She even smelled nice. But as far as Sesshoumaru could gather, pleasing his eyes was the only thing she was good for.

His mother, however, was very taken with the human. How or why, Sesshoumaru couldn't tell. Though his mother saw the benefit in keeping diplomatic ties with the mortals, she had never taken a personal interest in them. Once a visiting kitsune lord had had a human child as his ward. His mother had inquired if he always brought snacks.

Speak of the devil. Her heavy _youki_ and faint perfume announced her presence moments before she slid open the doors of his study and strode in.

"Go away, mother," he growled, peering down at the chaos of papers littering his desk.

"You shall join me for tea today," the demoness announced loftily, as if she hadn't heard Sesshoumaru's plea. He'd noticed that even when he managed to get a word in, they often seemed to fall to deaf ears. Just one of the reasons why he found conversing with his mother vexing.

"I am afraid I am preoccupied," he said in a clipped tone.

His mother clicked her tongue. Sesshoumaru's shoulders stiffened and his gaze finally flicked up from his papers.

The demoness was smiling, but her golden eyes were hard.

"Just gracefully accept the invitation, whelp. Unless you want me to insist?"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth.  
"Thank you, mother," he deadpanned. "Tea sounds lovely."

"Splendid! I will see you in an hour."

In a whirl of silk, his mother was gone as quickly as she had arrived, and Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sesshoumaru had been unable to concentrate since his mother had left, so he was almost relieved to leave his study when the time came.

"There you are!" his mother greeted him as soon as he stepped into the room. She waved at him imperiously and Sesshoumaru crossed the room, stepping out onto the veranda overlooking the inner garden.

"It will do you good to get some sun. Why you insist on stewing in that stuffy room I will never understand," she huffed as he took a seat next to her.

Sesshoumaru could already feel the beginning of a headache behind his eyes.

"It is for work, mother."

"Bah. You were always too serious a pup, I do not know where I went wrong with you. I worry for you, Sesshoumaru – you should have learned by now that there is more to life than work!"

Sesshoumaru's ire flared and he tried to regain his composure while he watched his mother gracefully pour the tea. Deciding the best course of action was to change the subject entirely, he asked the first thing on his mind.

"I thought the human was joining us?"

His mother frowned as she handed him the teacup.

"Such manners... I would be more inclined to answer if you addressed your lady properly."

Sesshoumaru stared into his tea and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Is Kanae joining us?"

" _Kagome_. Your wife's name is Kagome." His mother shook her head in exasperation. "No, it will be just you and me today."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow arched.

"But I can smell her."

"That is because she is over there, you blind pup."

Sesshoumaru looked out into the garden and with a jolt realised his mother was right: the human was in fact there. He barely recognised her without all her finery. She wore a plain blue kimono, and a dark hakama bearing a geometric pattern, a stark contrast to the usual fine embroidered silks of carefully co-ordinated layers and artistically tied obis. Her black hair was not coaxed into an elaborate style held together by a wealth of combs and pins; it was gathered on a high tail that flowed down her back. And in her hands was a slender bow, fully drawn. Unaware of his stare, she focused on her target and loosed the arrow. It burst forth and sank in the small red circle in the centre where three others already perched.

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly, his tea forgotten. His wife smiled so brightly her blue eyes sparkled. Then, she drew in a breath, picked and notched another arrow, and with practised ease pulled the tall bow taut once again.

"Beautiful, is it not? Every step fluid and precise, yet it seems as elegant as a dance," his mother murmured.

Sesshoumaru's head slowly dipped in a small nod.

A pretty face alone would not have been enough to win his mother over. There had to be something remarkable about the human for the demon matriarch to have taken such an interest in her.

His gaze thoughtful, Sesshoumaru studied his wife as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Perhaps he had been too quick to write her off.


	15. Growing Pains

**Growing Pains**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "I caught the bouquet"

 **Universe:** Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humour, Romance

 **700 words**

* * *

The bouquet soared through the air, towards the group of young, eager women.

A second later an enthusiastic shriek rang in the air.

"I got it!"

The girl beamed and hurried across the room cradling the flowers to her chest.

"Look, Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama! I caught the bouquet!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his daughter, gripping his wineglass so tight his knuckles were white. Grudgingly, he managed a stiff nod.

Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before offering a congratulatory smile.

"Well done, Rin-chan! You'd better invite us to the wedding."

"Kagome-sama!" Rin wailed, a blush stealing over her cheeks.

"Well, that's what they say, isn't it?" Kagome teased. "The one who catches the bouquet will be the next person to marry."

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched.

"I guess," Rin muttered, still flustered as she fiddled with the armful of flowers. "I'm gonna go show Kaede-sama."

As Rin hurried away, Kagome turned her attention to her sulking husband.

"You are adorable," she giggled, kissing Sesshoumaru on the cheek. "And ridiculous."

His scowl only deepened and its full weight settled on her.

"I am not ridiculous," he bit out in a clipped tone. "She is too young to marry."

The corners of Kagome's lips twitched. "I know. Even she knows. I was just teasing her."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her.

"Besides," Kagome continued, trying to placate him, "the bouquet doesn't actually mean anything. It's just an old custom, a superstition at best."

"You caught the bouquet at Miroku's and Sango's wedding and eighteen months later we got married," Sesshoumaru argued.

"Well you could contest, like Ayame did, that getting smacked in the face by a bunch of flowers isn't the same as catching them," Kagome shrugged. "But even so, we were already dating seriously at the time. Bouquet or not, our getting married was only a matter of time."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest. "I suppose," he admitted, though his voice still sounded cool.

Kagome shook her head and sighed. She leaned closer and gently cupped Sesshoumaru's cheek, running her thumb along his cheekbone.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, sweetie… but Rin is not your little girl anymore. While it would still be too soon for her to marry, any day now, she is going to come home with a young man… and I expect you to be on your best behaviour when she does!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned into Kagome's touch.

"I can still remember those toothy smiles she used to give as she hugged my feet," he murmured in a soft voice.

"I know, love. They grow up quick."

"That they do," he said ruefully, and turned his head to plant a small kiss on the palm of her hand.

Kagome drew back her hand and rested her head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Still, Rin is eighteen now, you know she's probably had a few boyfriends already, right?"

"What, Rin?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "No way."

"I was fifteen when I met Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out. "Then there was Houjou-kun… and Kouga, though the only relationship we ever had was wholly in his thick head."

Sesshoumaru grunted, wrapping his arm around her, hugging her closer.

"Aww," Kagome cooed, her blue eyes twinkling, "so we're back to Mr. Grumpypants now?"

Sesshoumaru huffed.

"That is an interesting moniker from someone who called _me_ ridiculous," he retorted.

"Look, I get it, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, pulling away so she could look him in the eye. "I do. But Rin's a smart girl. You've taught her well. I don't think she's going to disappoint you – do you?"

"No," he sighed. "No, I don't."

"Good. So stop moping about things you can't control."

A smile threatened to pull at his lips as Sesshoumaru stared at his wife.

"Why must you always be right?"

"Because I'm just that good," she shrugged, and flashed him a quick grin. "Now are we going to sit here all evening?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and clasped Kagome's hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Like to? I'd _love_ to. Let's go!"

Sesshoumaru let her pull him up from the chair and over to the dancefloor, and in his heart thanked every single kami for having been blessed with such a clever wife.


	16. Chicken or Egg

**Chicken or Egg**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "We're arguing over book versus movie."

 **Universe:** Modern AU.

 **Genre:** Humour

 **845 Words**

* * *

Sesshoumaru let out a loud, disdainful sniff, earning a quick glare from his younger half-brother.

A few seconds later, a lone silver-white eyebrow arched and he drawled in a cool voice: "Now that is just ridiculous."

"Shh," Inuyasha hissed. He was sitting at the edge of his armchair and his eyes were glued to the screen, but an irritated scowl now darkened his face.

"This never happened," Sesshoumaru pointed out in a critical tone. "They're completely misrepresenting his character."

"Shhh!" Inuyasha hissed again, then grumbled under his breath: "You're the one always complaining if I talk during a movie."

"This is butchery, and I refuse to take it sitting down."

"Just shut up and watch the damn movie," Inuyasha growled.

"I can't believe they left out the thing about his wife," Sesshoumaru continued, his voice coloured with personal affront.

"If you don't like it," Inuyasha spoke from between gritted teeth, "you can stop watching and piss off."

"I want to see how they handle the plot twist at the end," Sesshoumaru shrugged, unconcerned.

Inuyasha's hand clenched into a fist.

"Can ya quit with the commentary then? You're ruining the movie for me."

"I am merely holding the movie responsible for its appalling treatment of the source material."

Inuyasha growled, his finger violently jabbing the pause button on the remote before he whipped around to glower at Sesshoumaru.

"It's an _adaptation_! Of course it's gonna be different from the original!"

"A pale imitation at best, that's what this is."

Inuyasha stiffened, knowing what would inevitably follow.

"Don't say it," he warned.

Sesshoumaru's haughty golden eyes met his evenly. "The book is infinitely better."

Inuyasha groaned in frustration.

"Maybe it is," he said in a tight voice. "But that doesn't mean that the movie is bad."

"I can lend you the book and you can decide for yourself."

"No thanks. Books aren't really my thing."

"That is unsurprising, given that you have the attention span of a gold fish."

"Yeah? Well you – you're a snob!"

"You speak as if being cultured was a great insult."

"In your case it is," Inuyasha huffed. "You take it to the extreme: reading the book isn't enough, even with them it has to be the original!"

"Things get lost in translation," Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone. "Though I do not think you have any prerogative to judge my preferences – that you can enjoy such an abomination as this movie is says all we need to know about your taste."

For a moment, Inuyasha sat there, frozen over the incredulous hypocrisy of his older brother. Then, his mouth fell open in a snarl.

"Bastard!" He lunged.

"I finally got the kids to bed," Kagome announced from the living room doorway. Her cheeriness soon vanished as she took in the scene – in particular the way Inuyasha's hands had fisted in the front of Sesshoumaru's shirt. Reflexively, she held tighter onto her mug of tea as she scowled at the two of them in the ringing silence of the living room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice calm but her blue eyes hard as steel.

Inuyasha swallowed, recognising the signs of a potential storm and let his grip slacken. Sesshoumaru glanced down and grimaced at the puncture holes Inuyasha's claws had left on his shirt. Then, he turned to look at his mate standing in the doorway.

"We were discussing the superiority of books over other forms of media."

"Ah. Of course you were," Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed over to them, taking a seat next to Sesshoumaru on the sofa.

"Unfortunately," he continued, "Inuyasha is as uncouth as he is uncultured."

"You elitist bastard–!"

" _Enough_! If you wake the kids so help me god…!" Kagome shook her head.

The bickering brothers thankfully settled down.

"Can I weigh in?" she asked, after a moment of quiet.

"Go ahead," Sesshoumaru said, while Inuyasha nodded.

"Personally, I tend to prefer books. With them, I can let my imagination fly. Reading makes me feel more like I'm in the story rather than just watching it..." Kagome noted Inuyasha's pout and Sesshoumaru's gleeful expression and was compelled to continue. "But I enjoy movies too, they're a good form of entertainment. And sometimes, it's nice to switch your brain off for a while." Kagome sipped her tea, studying the two silent siblings.

"So," she said in conclusion, "as far as I'm concerned, both of you are right – and wrong. Inuyasha, it wouldn't kill you to pick up a book sometime. You might even like it. And Sesshoumaru… I love you. But you are a snob."

Inuyasha retreated back to his armchair and crossed his arms as he slumped down.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulder, not offering a comment one way or another.

"Now that your bickering's all settled, can we hit play and go back to the movie?" Kagome asked, her eyebrow raised.

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he reached for the remote.

Kagome sipped her tea again and scooted closer to Sesshoumaru, propping her head against his shoulder as the TV screen blared to life.


	17. Wires Crossed

**Wires Crossed**

* * *

 **Prompt:** I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing.

 **Universe:** Post-canon.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

"He's never going to do it," Kagome muttered glumly, staring down at the murky green depths of her tea. "I've tried dropping hints but that hasn't helped at all."

"Of course it has not," lady Sae scoffed. "Males are hopeless with hints – my son included."

"I just feel like I'm at the end of my rope with him," she sighed.

Lady Sae's painted lips quirked and she shrugged her slender shoulders. "Even a rabbit will attack when cornered. Perhaps you should to take matters into your own hands."

"Can I do that?" Kagome gaped at lady Sae. "Wouldn't it be… unconventional, for the female to propose?"

"Strict traditionalists would disapprove, but a precedent does exist. Besides, you two are hardly the conventional match to begin with; a bond between a miko and a daiyoukai is nothing short of preposterous."

"Well, that's true," Kagome agreed with a small smile. "Do you think he'd mind?"

"Hnn. He certainly has his pride, but if you follow tradition as closely as you can, it should serve to mollify his sense of propriety – as well as his ego."

Kagome bit her lip in hesitation. "I don't know much about the youkai tradition."

"Worry not, my dear," lady Sae purred, her golden eyes flashing. "I shall teach you everything you need to know."

* * *

Despite lady Sae's support, Kagome didn't feel fully confident in their plan. She was fairly inexperienced in the matters of the heart; there'd only been one other before Sesshoumaru… And though she and Inuyasha had parted as friends, their relationship had been a disaster.

If she were back home in the 21st century, perhaps it would be a different story, but since she had returned to the Sengoku jidai for good she was all the more aware of all the implicit expectations of the society. Inuyasha had frequently complained that she was too independent, had expected her to rely on him. It had been one of the reasons that had driven them apart.

Knowing that Sesshoumaru was respectful towards tradition did little to calm Kagome's nerves. He probably assumed he'd be the one popping the question, and she just wasn't sure how he would react to the role reversal. A heavy lump of anxiety persisted in the pit of her stomach despite lady Sae's constant reassurances.

But it was too late to get cold feet now. After all of lady Sae's help and support, Kagome simply couldn't back down and call it quits. Besides, they'd been seeing each other for almost a year, and Sesshoumaru had not approached the topic of mating once. She wanted to be with him and she wasn't getting any younger. Life was short – hers was, at the least – and she was tired of waiting for him to come around.

Sitting on the lip of the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome looked up at the night sky. The courting would last one moon, lady Sae had told her. She'd present him a different gift each night until the moon would complete its cycle. On the final night came the final gift: a bolt of silk for the wedding kimono. Accepting this last present equalled acceptance of the suitor's claim.

According to lady Sae it'd be the most auspicious if Kagome started courting Sesshoumaru on the night of the waning crescent. Judging by the pale, waning moon, that was only a few nights' away.

She sighed. She only wished Sesshoumaru would not think her too presumptuous or straightforward.

"You seem worried."

Kagome yelped and jumped – and would have fallen backwards into the depths of the empty well had not a pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her to safety.

"Forgive me, I did not intend to frighten you."

"It's all right," Kagome stammered, flushing from her sudden and unexpected proximity to Sesshoumaru. She sat back down on the rim of the well and, to her surprise, he took a seat beside her.

"It's late," she said to fill the silence, "I didn't expect you."

"An urgent matter prevented me from coming earlier. Regardless, I wished to visit you today."

"That's sweet." Kagome smiled. "But I could've waited until tomorrow."

"I could not." Sesshoumaru's piercing eyes pinned her down. "On this day, eighteen months ago, you parted your ways with Inuyasha."

"Oh." Kagome blinked in surprise. She hadn't really been keeping count.

"I had judged that to be a sufficient period of time," Sesshoumaru continued.

"Sufficient for what?" Kagome asked, confused as to where he was going with all this.

"For observing propriety before I could declare my intentions towards you."

Kagome's jaw slackened, but before she could formulate a coherent response, Sesshoumaru's warm hand engulfed her own, and she found herself a recipient of an intense golden stare.

"Kagome, it is my wish to take you as my intended mate. Do you consent to my suit?"

"Wait. Are you proposing? Now?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Shouldn't there be this whole courting thing? Presenting a different symbolic gift every night for the length of one moon cycle?"

"Since you are not youkai, I did not think it necessary to adhere to our customs." Sesshoumaru frowned. "In fact, I did not believe you were aware of them. But if you wish to be courted in the youkai fashion, of course I shall comply."

"No. No, that's not necessary." Kagome snorted, the absurdity of the situation sinking in.

Everything had been ready, the traditional gifts for each night of the moon of courting prepared with lady Sae's help. And only days before she was to start, Sesshoumaru had come and rendered weeks' worth of careful planning obsolete.

Kagome burst into laughter.

"I am afraid I do not see what is so amusing," Sesshoumaru spoke, sounding stiff and sullen.

"Because you just ruined everything," Kagome giggled, squeezing his hand. "I feel sorry after all of lady Sae's trouble…"

"What has Mother done now?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'll explain later."

Then, she looked at him, her blue eyes alight. "Yes." She smiled. "I do consent."


	18. Comfort Over Style

**Comfort Over Style**

* * *

 **Prompt:** My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on

 **Universe:** Post-canon (modern era).

 **Genre:** Humour

 **998 Words**

* * *

Kagome was comfortably nestled in the corner of the sofa, engrossed in her book. At least until the dark taint of powerful _youki_ pulsed in the air, causing the hair at the back of her neck rise in an instinctive response. She sighed, regretfully tearing her attention from the trashy novel to meet the golden weight of her mate's stare.

"You know I hate it when you do that," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"I called your name three times, and gained no response," was his flat reply.

"Even so, we've talked about this. Trying to intimidate someone isn't the way to go when you want to get their attention. Besides, I stopped being scared of you a long, _long_ time ago."

"Hnn."

Kagome pouted. Five hundred years and she still hadn't fully cured him of the monosyllabic grunts.

But then, she conceded, some things would never change.

"What is it, Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Mother's visiting today."

Kagome blinked. "Yes," she replied evenly, "I know. You told me last week _and_ reminded me yesterday." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "She should be over any minute now, really."

"Exactly. Perhaps you would like to get dressed before she arrives," Sesshoumaru said, his eyebrow arching.

Kagome returned his stare.

"I am dressed," she countered in a deadpan voice.

"I beg to differ," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "It is almost one in the afternoon and you're still wearing your pyjama bottoms."

"Because they're my comfy everyday trousers! I don't see why I should change; I doubt your mother will mind or insist of formalities."

Sesshoumaru's lips formed a thin line. He obviously disagreed, but also knew that her pig-headed tenacity matched his own. His narrowed golden eyes flashed as his gaze flickered pointedly towards her chest.

"At least put on some underwear."

Kagome glanced down her shirt and grimaced.

"Do you have something against comfort?"

"No, but I am for propriety."

"Hah!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know I survived over three centuries without proper underwear – and so did your mother," she pointed out.

"That is true, but this is Heisei, not Tokugawa period," Sesshoumaru replied stiffly. "Perhaps your lack of underwear would be appropriate if you were dressed more traditionally – but you are not."

Kagome bit her lip to keep her amused smile from spreading. It was curious how easily one adapted to the status quo, despite all the years one carried. In some ways, Sesshoumaru was even more attuned to the present day than she was – though he still felt uneasy with technology and didn't find it trustworthy.

Kagome sighed and set her book down, before casting a long, searching look at her disgruntled mate. She supposed she could put on a bra. She didn't really see the need for it, she didn't think her braless state was that obvious from under her hooded sweater – though even if it was, Sesshoumaru's mother had surely seen breasts before and wouldn't be scandalised by something so trivial. But since it seemed to affront Sesshoumaru's sense of propriety, she'd do it just to appease him. Because any lasting relationship – and theirs had lasted for a _very_ long time – was built on compromise.

Kagome had just got up on her feet when a key turned in the lock and Sesshoumaru's mother strode in from the front door.

"Hello, children!" she greeted them, her lips curved in a playful smirk.

"Hi!" Kagome smiled. That was something else that never changed: despite the number of grandchildren they had bestowed to her along the years, to Sesshoumaru's mother she and Sesshoumaru were still children themselves. At least she had stopped calling her "little one" after Takeshi had been born.

"Mother," Sesshoumaru intoned neutrally, inclining his head in greeting. "I hope the trip went well."

"It was as dull as always," the demoness sniffed. Then, she turned her attention from Sesshoumaru to her.

"Kagome," she purred as she walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. Kagome's eyes sought Sesshoumaru over her shoulder. His posture had already had grown rigid, as it always seemed to do in his mother's presence. The fact that his mother visited them less often here in Tokyo was one of the upsides of this apartment, even though Sesshoumaru preferred their house in Kyoto. Kagome in turn liked being close to her own family and he was kind enough to oblige her.

Sesshoumaru's mother pulled away, resting her clawed hands on Kagome's shoulders. Her piercing golden gaze flickered down, much like Sesshoumaru's had done moments earlier.

Should've known that nothing escapes her notice, Kagome thought wryly to herself.

"Comfort over style," the demoness observed.

"She refused to change," Sesshoumaru explained, his voice saturated by disapproval.

"I didn't think I'd need to dress up just because you were coming over," Kagome clarified, ignoring the glare Sesshoumaru sent her way.

"Quite right, dear," his mother nodded. "We are family, you need not bother on my account."

Kagome had to bite her lip to hold back the I-told-you-so, though she slanted a quick and gleeful glance at Sesshoumaru.

"In fact, I can understand perfectly why you would forgo such a disagreeable piece of clothing." Sesshoumaru's mother sighed. "Fashion was much simpler before we opened the country to the Westerners and started adopting their customs."

"You look very stylish, though," Kagome assured her. "That blouse is lovely."

"Alas, the beauty comes with a price, as always." The demoness grimaced. "The underwire of this infernal bra has been digging into my side for the past hour."

Sesshoumaru's expression was growing more pained by the second.

"Perhaps you should get comfortable, too," Kagome suggested with a small grin.

A strangled groan escaped from Sesshoumaru's throat. His face grew pinched, like he had just eaten something very sour.

But his mother's eyes lit up, glimmering with amusement. "I very well might," she agreed. Her red lips quirked to mirror Kagome's grin.

Sesshoumaru's sullen gaze flitted between the two of them until at last his shoulders slumped in resignation.


	19. A Gamble

**A Gamble**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "What, you scared I'll kick your ass again?"

 **Universe:** Post-canon (feudal era).

 **Genre:** Humour, romance (pre-dating)

 **886 Words**

* * *

Kagome walked slowly, her searching gaze scanning the forest floor. It was a bright, hot day in the late summer, so she was glad to be running this errand, to have escaped from the dusty village into the dappled shade of the whispering oaks and other broad-leafed trees. Her basket was propped on her arm, half-full of various plants. The fading scents of the different roots, leaves, stems and flowers mixed together and she breathed in the familiar smell of freshly collected herbs. She had made a good progress, but there were three plants she still needed to find.

"Liquorice root," she muttered under her breath, going over her list as she peered intently at the green underbrush. "Skullcap. Reishi mushrooms–"

"There is a cluster of liquorice plants up ahead," a deep voice intoned from behind her, and Kagome yelped, nearly dropping her basket.

She clutched at her chest in a vain attempt to calm her racing heart, and though she rationally knew she was not in any danger, she was too late to stop the instinctual swell of _reiki_.

Her holy energy flared in the air, ready to fight whatever had spooked her – and crackled when it came into contact with the dark, steadfast _youki_ that had been carefully masked until now.

"We've talked about this, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome snapped as she turned around, her surprise and fear turning into a mixture of irritation and embarrassment. She gritted her teeth and reeled in her _reiki_ before it would actually start to battle the demonic energy lingering in the air around them. "Do _not_ sneak up on me! Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"How could this Sesshoumaru forget?" he replied, his tone neutral though one accusatory silver-white eyebrow arched. "You burned me so badly the skin of my arms was raw for a week."

"And you still haven't learned the lesson," she huffed, though the reminder of having hurt her friend – albeit unintentionally – pricked at her chest. Her shoulders slumped from the guilt and her voice softened as she continued: "I'm not asking you to stomp on some choice crunchy sticks, just don't hide your _youki_ from me so I know you're coming. And more importantly, that it is you and not some bloodthirsty demon coming to kill me."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Do _you_ not remember how we met, miko?"

"Oh please. You haven't tried to kill me in years," Kagome retorted, a small teasing smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Amusement flashed in Sesshoumaru's warm, golden eyes. "Hnn. I suppose I have not," he acquiesced, tilting his head.

"Which way's the liquorice plant?" Kagome asked, getting back to her task at hand.

"Over there."

Kagome inclined her head in thanks and then walked where Sesshoumaru had pointed, keeping her gaze trained on the ground.

Sure enough there it was. She crouched down and carefully dug around the cluster of plants so she could get them out with their roots intact.

She hadn't heard him follow her, but she glanced up when his shadow fell on her. "I think I'll let you stick around after all," she said as her fingers burrowed deeper into the dirt. "That nose of yours is quite useful."

"Glad I could be of service," he said dryly, and Kagome's back tingled from his piercing stare.

"Still, I didn't expect you for another week," she continued conversationally. "Are you that eager to lose to me again?"

"Are you that confident that I have not simply been letting you win?"

"I am, actually; I don't think you could pout so convincingly if you weren't putting in an honest effort and still losing."

Sesshoumaru didn't deign to answer, which only further strengthened Kagome's conviction that she'd been right about him being a sore loser, and she grinned to herself as she carefully collected the liquorice roots.

With the plants safely in her basket, she straightened and slanted a look at Sesshoumaru.

"It's funny that you keep losing, though. Since you have the poker face part down."

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I would easily best you if we were to play any game that required actual skill such as _uta karuta_. But this game of yours with the foreigners' cards only calls for dumb luck."

"Luck is a part of it," Kagome admitted, "but skills does come to play, too. "You need to be able to read people."

But then, maybe that was the crux of it. Though Kagome did not consider herself to be a difficult person to read by any means, it was clear that Sesshoumaru's social skills were somewhat… lacking. Still, it was comforting that despite his heightened demonic senses he didn't seem to be able to sniff out a lie. A good thing for her to know, for future reference, in case she'd somehow manage to play her cards right…

Kagome bit her lip as her cheeks flushed. She firmly chased out any thoughts of _what if_ s; this was not the time or the place for them, not with Sesshoumaru actually standing right next to her, his golden eyes boring into her.

She cleared her throat, hyperaware of the curious stare her fluctuating mood had invited.

"So," she drawled, eager to get going before she grew any more self-conscious, "any idea where I could find skullcap or reishi mushrooms?"


	20. Omiai

**Omiai**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "Everything's going to be fine."

 **Universe:** Canon divergence.

 **Genre:** Humour, romance

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

The room was full of familiar faces though here and there they had been touched by adulthood. Nevertheless, seeing everyone gathered like this, laughing and chatting just like the old days, took Kagome back. She smiled, remembering those carefree days of youth when school had seemed endless.

"Kagome-chan! Here, here!" Eri waved at her from the end of the table and Kagome made her way to her friend, greeting her former classmates in passing as they called out to her.

"I'm so glad you came!" Eri gushed as Kagome slipped down to the seat next to her.

"It's our middle school reunion," Kagome replied, her eyebrow arching. "Of course I came!"

"Here, I got you a beer too."

"Cheers," Kagome said, accepting the can with a smile.

"Still, I can't believe it's been ten years!" Eri sighed.

"Mmh, me either," Kagome hummed, though as she stared down at the drink in her hand it wasn't just the school days she was reminiscing – it was the adventures she'd had five centuries in the past, fighting alongside with her friends while piecing together the Shikon jewel.

"I heard you're working at _Nijimura_ day care," Eri continued, pulling Kagome back to the present. "That really suits you, Kagome-chan!"

"Eri-chan, too," Kagome replied with a small smile. "A matchmaking agency sounds right up your alley."

"Oh, so you heard? Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you about it, but wasn't sure how to broach the topic, especially when we hadn't seen each other in such a while…"

"Talk to me about what?" Kagome frowned, slanting a curious look at Eri.

"Ne, Kagome-chan… Would you let me to create a profile for you?"

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock. "A Profile? At your agency?" She shook her head. "I don't know… I'm not much of a prospect, am I? And honestly I'm not looking to get married any time soon."

"Please, Kagome-chan!" Eri said, her lips quivering. "My bosses are always nagging at me, saying I should bring in more new clients. And everything'll be fine, I bet plenty of people would be interested in you!"

"I don't know…" Honestly, Kagome wasn't too excited about the idea, but her heart was already wavering before Eri's pleading puppy eyes.

"Please!" Eri clasped her hands together. "I'll lower your registration fees and I promise to set you up on only a few dates!"

Kagome took a careful swig of her beer, then sighed. "Fine. But only a few."

* * *

Kagome had just come out of the bath when the call came. She frowned at the caller ID – she and Eri had met up only a few hours ago to set up her profile, why was she calling her now? Was there still something missing that Eri had forgotten to ask her about?

Clutching her towel, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome-chan! It's incredible!"

"What is?"

"I found a match for you!"

"Eeh?! Already?!" Kagome blinked.

"I know, I'm just as surprised! I told you I had a meeting with another client... He's a super VIP one, too! I wasn't even going to show your profile to him since I figured you wouldn't be his type…"

"Then why did you?"

"Well, he browsed through the ones I brought him and didn't seem interested at all. Then he just stared and me and said 'Is this it? You brought another one, didn't you?' I was so confused because I didn't even remember I had yours in my bag, since we had only just put it together… But I had to hand it over and he just went 'This one, I want to meet with her.'"

"Really?" The more Eri told her about it, the more mysterious it became. Why should a VIP client – someone who likely was rich, successful and from a good family – want to be matched with someone like her, a kindergarten teacher who had grown up at a shrine?

"Yeah! It's amazing, isn't it? Uwah, it almost feels like destiny!"

No, Kagome thought to herself. It felt decidedly weird. But despite her suspicions, she couldn't help growing curious, too.

"Ah, should I come over and show you his profile?" Eri suggested

"No, I don't need to see it," Kagome decided. "I told you I'm not thinking about marriage yet, I'm only going to go on a few dates because you begged me to help."

"You don't have to put it like that!" Eri pouted. "Anyway, which of these dates work for you?"

* * *

Despite being so half-hearted about her date, when the actual day dawned, Kagome was so nervous she kept going back to check the mirror and almost ran late. Somehow, though, she managed to make it to their agreed meeting place with a scarce few minutes to spare, and smoothed her dress and patted her hair one last time when she caught her reflection in the window.

Stepping into the restaurant, Kagome's breath lodged in her throat, her knees almost buckled.

This was–!

Eri had told her earlier that she wouldn't be there to introduce them to each other; that the VIP client had insisted on meeting Kagome alone. But even though she hadn't read his profile or seen his picture, she could single her date out instantly.

Slowly, Kagome made her way to the table he was occupying, the hairs on the back of her neck rising in response to the demonic energy swirling lazily in the air. It was dark but not threatening – there was no question he had only released the youki for her benefit, to command her notice.

She probably wouldn't have recognised him even if she had seen a photograph of him, the absence of his markings and exotic colouring changed his appearance significantly. Even so, when she looked closely, she could see the delicate demonic features – the chin, the cheekbones, the arch of his nose.

A smile touched Kagome's lips, and finally reaching the table she bowed her head in a greeting.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. It's been a while."


	21. Catching Up

**Catching Up**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "This one's on me."

 **Universe:** Canon divergence. Continues previous chapter _Omiai_!

 **Genre:** Humour, romance

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

"Well," Kagome said, taking her seat across the table from the daiyoukai she had never believed to see again. "I was wondering why an important client would've wanted to meet with someone like me, but this explains a fair deal."

A small smile played on her lips as she met his eyes – darkened to a dull brown by whatever spell or illusion he'd used to hide his demonic features.

His youki pressed against her skin, making her _reiki_ slowly stir in response. The familiar rush of power mixed with aching nostalgia; her _reiki_ had been lying dormant ever since the well had closed ten years ago.

"I thought I was hallucinating when I caught your scent," Sesshoumaru spoke. "But once I saw your profile I knew I had not imagined it."

"I'm flattered you still remembered me after all this time," Kagome replied. A grin tugged at her lips.

Perhaps it was odd, to feel this giddy and relaxed, while sitting across from someone with whom she had never exactly been on _friendly_ terms… But to her, Sesshoumaru was the last remaining link to the friends she had lost to time.

"Trust me, Kagome," he said wryly, "you left a lasting impression."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she decided out loud – and Sesshoumaru's lips curved in a smile.

She had never seen him wear such a look of genuine amusement before, and her breath caught. At last it fully hit her: though ten years had felt like a long time to her, she had taken the short-cut; it had taken Sesshoumaru five centuries to reach this restaurant table they were sitting at.

"I always had _suspicions_ ," he murmured now, those dark eyes studying her, "but your friends were very tight-lipped about where you had disappeared to, and they took your secret to their graves."

Kagome bit her lip as her eyes misted over. She had _known_ , of course, but her heart still sank like a cold stone at the mention of their deaths.

She felt his piercing gaze follow the lone tear rolling down her cheek, and his expression changed, his voice grew softer.

"They remembered you, even at the end. In fact, they may have been hoping for something like this to come to pass."

Kagome looked up from the napkin she'd used to dry her eyes with. "What do you mean?"

"They gave me letters, addressed to you."

She gasped softly in surprise and then felt fresh tears welling up, but their waitress finally arrived, and Kagome got a moment to compose herself. She hid behind the offered menu and drew a shuddering breath.

"Feel free to order anything you wish," Sesshoumaru intoned, seemingly unaffected by her emotional reaction. "I shall be paying."

"Thank you."

It didn't feel like enough, when her heart was swelling with gratitude, but he nodded anyway, and a silence fell between them as they studied the menus and placed their orders.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," Kagome said at long last, after the two of them were alone again. "Let alone meet you through an _omiai_."

"I should say the same," Sesshoumaru said, one eyebrow arching. "You never lacked for suitors."

Kagome blushed. "I'm not actually looking to get married for another few years," she confessed. "I'd rather work."

"I saw on your profile that you worked with children," Sesshoumaru said. "That is very admirable."

"It is?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes. Something you ought to be well-suited for, besides."

"Thank you," she said. His comment had made her feel oddly embarrassed and delighted at the same time, so she promptly changed the subject. "What about you then? Why are you signed up at a matchmaking agency?"

"For the same reason most people are," Sesshoumaru hummed, his lips twitching. "Parental interference. My mother has been growing increasingly insistent and theatrical during the past decade."

"Your… mother?" Kagome blinked. She had never before given a single fleeting thought to Sesshoumaru's mother… but now she found herself wondering just what kind of person she was, to be able to influence _Sesshoumaru_ to such a degree.

"Indeed," he said with a small sigh. "You should hear her nag. 'I have let you be for centuries – _centuries,_ Sesshoumaru! I just wish to see you settle down before my time comes, is that truly so much to ask?' As if she didn't have another few hundred years left in her, the old hag."

"Wow." Kagome giggled nervously. "She seems like… wow."

"My sentiments exactly."

And there it was again, that elusive smile. Kagome beamed back at him.

Their food arrived, and everything was delicious. They ate and talked, catching up with one another slowly but surely. She cried a little and laughed a lot as they reminisced about the old days together.

It was weird and fantastic; absolutely _surreal_ whenever she paused enough to think about it: that here she was, having a blind date with Sesshoumaru in an upscale restaurant in modern day Tokyo. And yet she was completely at ease in his company. As peculiar as the circumstances were, spending time with him felt new and familiar all at the same time – and most importantly, it felt _right_.

"This was fun," Kagome said, gazing at him from across the table where their empty plates lay forgotten.

"Very enjoyable," Sesshoumaru agreed. "But I am afraid it is getting late."

"Yeah." Kagome let out a reluctant sigh; she didn't want the night to be over. "I suppose we'll need to get going."

Sesshoumaru paid their bill and they left the restaurant.

Kagome looked up to meet his eyes as he opened the door of the taxi he had ordered for her, despite her protests, and could swear she saw the smallest swirl of gold.

"I look forward to our next date," he told her – and though the words caught her by a surprise, they were nothing compared to the shock of what followed them: the firm and gentle press of his lips against her flushed cheek.


	22. Uneasy Allies

**Uneasy Allies**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "If we die, I'm going to kill you."

 **Universe:** Modern day supernatural AU

 **Genre:** Action/Adventure

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

A gunshot echoed in the enclosed space. Kagome winced, her fingers twitching against the concrete as the bullet met with her barrier and clattered harmlessly to the ground. A second and a third followed in quick succession and Kagome grunted, wondering how much longer she could keep this up. The dark power thrumming against her back didn't help her concentration, either.

She gritted her teeth and glared over her shoulder at the tall male.

His face was a blank unconcerned mask under his vivid markings. His golden eyes glowed softly in the dim light but the look in them was hard, unforgiving. He stood still as a statue; only strands of his long silver-white hair moved, buffeted by the oppressive, roiling youki whirling in the air around him.

He had bothered to draw his sword, though.

"If we die, I'm going to kill you," she informed him in a hiss, bracing for another onslaught of bullets. Her shoulders slumped a little in relief as her barrier withstood the attack.

"You are welcome to try, miko," he sneered, "but I have no intention of dying in a place like this."

"You could've fooled me," Kagome retorted, eyeing meaningfully at his blood-splattered kimono and the stump that was all that remained of his left arm.

He had been bleeding profusely when she had found him, and she wasn't sure if his superior healing abilities could have closed the wound in time if she hadn't lent him a hand. Daiyoukai like him lived for centuries and were hard to kill, but they weren't immortal.

He bared his fangs at her in a snarl.

"It was the half-breed who got me, not these puny humans."

Kagome went very still.

"He was here? You saw him?"

He nodded, a quick, angry jerk of his head.

"How was he?" Her voice came out little more than a soft, hesitant whisper.

"It was bad," he allowed after a brief silence. "He is no longer rational. I do not think he even recognised me."

"We need to get out of here," Kagome said, her stomach dropping, her fingers trembling with a desperate urgency. "We need to stop him before he attacks someone else."

He looked at her, with those haughty, otherworldly eyes and she could not read his expression.

"Agreed," he said at last.

"Then do you mind handling these monks?"

His lip curled in a cold, mocking smile.

"I assume you want me to leave them unharmed?"

"I would prefer if you didn't kill them, yes," she admitted with a frown, "but we need them out of commission. If they get to Inuyasha, they won't hesitate to put him down like a rabid dog."

"At the moment, he is little better than that," the daiyoukai said darkly.

Kagome's jaw clenched.

"But we can snap him out of it."

"Have you ever seen him in Bloodlust before, miko? It is not so easily broken."

Kagome took a deep breath, praying the kami for patience to deal with this insufferable daiyoukai.

"I know you don't like me," she said. "I know you don't even like Inuyasha; that you only pursue him now for the sake of family honour and pack loyalties. You left me behind because you thought I could be of no use in this fight, and that arrogance cost you your arm."

He didn't even twitch – but suddenly the weight of his youki crashed against her. Kagome had time to gasp under that horrid black pressure; then her own reiki flared, bright pure and cold. It swelled around her, pushing his energy off and for a fleeting second, surprise flickered on his face.

"Inuyasha is my friend," Kagome said, her voice calm, even as the air between them crackled where the two opposite energies met. "I have arrows prepared with a sealing spell. And I am not as weak as you seem to think."

An odd glimmer had appeared in his eyes.

"No," he said, his deep voice so soft she barely heard him. "I suppose you are not."

A smile finally touched her lips, brief though it was.

"Then let me help you, Sesshoumaru."

His youki was gone as suddenly as it had attacked her, it receded as he once more tamped it down, brought it under his control. Kagome called back her reiki, and the pure energy calmed and vanished.

He looked at her, and she could finally read his expression – it was serious, assessing.

"Very well," he finally replied and stiffly inclined his head. "I shall take care of these war monks. Then we will leave to pursue Inuyasha."

"Deal," Kagome said.

And then he was gone, out of the protective circle of her barrier. He moved almost too quickly for her eye to follow, in a dance that was as brutal as it was beautiful; maimed as he was, he still retained the sleek grace of a predator. The monks fell with grunts and screams and the gunshots stopped.

She blinked, and the next moment he was towering over her. Their eyes met, blue and gold, both grim and determined. She let her barrier finally drop and it disappeared with a flicker. He sheathed his sword – clean of any blood – and then offered her his only hand.

She stared at it for a second in surprise as she gathered her bow and arrows. Then she reached for him, her fingers hesitantly curling around his. He pulled her off the floor and off her feet, and tucked her firmly against his side, in the crook of his arm. She wasn't sure how she felt about this new position. Even though she understood he had to carry her in order not to leave her behind in the proverbial cloud of dust, she still hadn't really expected _this_. His deep voice cut through her urge to squirm in discomfort.

"Let us go find Inuyasha."

Kagome forced herself to relax even though those deadly claws were resting against the curve of her waist and nodded.

"Let's go."


	23. Harmony of Souls

**Harmony of Souls**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "Don't be stupid."

 **Universe:** Canon divergence.

 **Genre:** Drama, romance

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

Kagome stared in growing horror at the sharp claw tracing a lingering line up her bare arm. A few short minutes ago, she'd been in fear for her life, but at least she'd known what was going on.

Now she didn't have the foggiest clue of what was happening. Being unsure and out of her depth made her feel more fearful than she'd been moments before, when she'd been fighting for her life.

Because the hand touching her arm was the very same that had been wrapped around her throat; squeezing the breath out of her. Yet, there was nothing threatening about this new touch – quite the contrary.

It was a gentle caress, and the shiver that ran down Kagome's spine wasn't all from fear.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered, her voice sounding as small as she felt.

His golden eyes were soft with strange heat, but the frown he directed at his own hand – still slowly stroking her arm – was clearly displeased.

"What is this magic?" He growled. "What have you done to this Sesshoumaru?"

"I haven't done anything," she replied. "Only defended myself against you."

"You must have done something, miko. Because a moment ago I was intent on killing you, and now I feel compelled to touch you."

He wrenched his hand off her arm with visible effort: his fingers trembled as they hovered in the air, barely an inch from her skin.

Kagome sighed at the loss of physical contact, but the sound was one of disappointment, not relief. She leaned to him and her fingers moved – as if their own accord – reaching, curling around a loose strand of his silver-white hair.

The moment she touched him, she felt better; calmer, happier.

His eyes fluttered shut, but his stubborn frown belied his mixed feelings.

"I don't think this is me," Kagome insisted, her heart beating erratically in her throat. "But something's wrong."

He opened his eyes and slanted her an assessing stare. "It is not just I who feels this… compulsion?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I believe this is magic of some kind, but none that I would have seen before."

"Who would have?" Kagome asked, running her fingers through his hair. "Is there someone we could ask, someone who could tell us what's going on?"

"There is one person I can think of, but I would rather not go to her with any questions if I could avoid it," he murmured, following the trail of her fingers with hooded eyes.

"I don't like this," Kagome confessed. "We need to figure this out."

A part of her felt trapped, like a bystander witnessing a car wreck they had no hope to stop. Another part found it completely natural to be touching Sesshoumaru, like it was the perfectly right thing to do – something she'd wanted to do all along. Since she knew at the back of her mind that wasn't true, that a very short while ago they'd been enemies, that warm fuzzy feeling frightened her.

The side of her neck tickled, then stung, and Kagome used the hand that wasn't all tangled in Sesshoumaru's silky tresses to slap away whatever bug had bit her – only to find a dizzy Myouga on the palm of her hand.

Her shoulders slumped in relief at the sight of the flea demon.

"Perfect timing!" she smiled at him.

"Kagome, are you all right? I felt your energy earlier, bright like a beacon."

"And you came to check up on me – better late than never, I guess," Kagome stated dryly.

"Some magic has gone awry," Sesshoumaru said, his voice as deep as it was cold. "The miko and I seem to be under a compulsion of sorts."

"A compulsion?" Myouga frowned.

"I feel this need to touch her. I have never experienced something like this before."

"What lead to this… compulsion?" Myouga asked, looking from one to the other.

"We don't know. I mean, Sesshoumaru attacked me right before. I fought back," Kagome said.

"I raised my _youki_ ," Sesshoumaru clarified. "I wanted to overwhelm her to make my point, but she unleashed her own powers to respond in kind."

Myouga stared at them. He had grown very still, which did nothing to calm Kagome's nerves.

"Did you?" he asked, his voice intent.

"Did I what?" Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow.

"Overwhelm her? When you contested your energies, which of you won?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. She met his eyes, but couldn't read the expression in them.

"I don't think either of us did, really," she said softly.

Sesshoumaru gave a stiff nod. "We reached a stalemate, then my _youki_ was just gone."

"You are sure that your energies were equally powerful and reached harmony?"

"Why all these questions?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Because I do have an inkling, but I need to be perfectly sure," Myouga replied.

"If by reaching harmony you mean our powers were in a perfect balance with one another, then yes, I guess we did," Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru's mouth was a thin line of discontent, but he nodded his agreement.

Myouga crossed his arms, and glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"Have you heard about the concept of soulmates?"

Sesshoumaru sneered. "Do not tell me you are foolish enough to believe in such ridiculous old wives' tales, Myouga."

"I have heard that when two opposite powers achieve perfect harmony, with neither of them stronger than the other, it means the souls have recognised their match." He fixed them with a stern look. "Now, you tell me that you and Kagome battled with your energies – the holy against the demonic – and according to your own words, reached a stalemate. Then your energies receded, and you felt compelled to touch her. Do you still think it just a foolish tale?"

Sesshoumaru's hand balled into a fist and Kagome's hand slipped from his hair to squeeze his shoulder for support. She needed it, because her knees grew weak looking at Myouga's solemn face; she had a sinking feeling that he was right.

Sesshoumaru was her soulmate.


	24. House Call

**House Call**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Nothing could hold him back. Nothing, that is, except this…

 **Universe:** Modern day AU.

 **Genre:** Meet-cute

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your break, and don't forget to do your homework! Merry Christmas!" Kagome wished her class and got a chorus of thank you's and merry Christmas's back. Then the kids began to rush out of the classroom – all except for one.

Nishiyama Rin stood by her desk, shyly peering at Kagome through her bangs.

"Miss?" she asked, as the last of the other students left.

"What is it, Rin?" Kagome asked gently.

"I know it's your holiday too, Miss… And I don't want to bother you or your boyfriend – you must have plans since it's Christmas…"

"No boyfriend, no plans," she reassured her. "Now what's this about?"

"Well, you're always saying how important it is to have good communication between the homes and school. And my father's taking time off work, too. So maybe you could come to my house the day after tomorrow and talk with dad?"

Kagome bit her lip. She didn't really make house calls – least of all on a holiday – but her curiosity was certainly piqued. She had been Rin's homeroom teacher for two years and had not met her father once. He was always busy, as the CEO and founder of a rapidly growing corporation. Rin's grandmother was the one who attended the parent-teacher conferences, on Rin's father's behalf.

"Well," she said slowly, "if you're sure it's all right with your father…"

"He insists," Rin said. Her face was earnest as she looked up to meet her eyes. "He doesn't have many days off."

"That's true," Kagome agreed with a small smile. "All right, I will come to talk with your father – a short talk, since it's Christmas."

Rin beamed. "Thank you, Miss Higurashi. Father will appreciate it."

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked through the dark house. It wasn't the long work day that had him exhausted, it was all the necessary socialising _after_ work. This time of the year, especially! Treating everyone for dinners and drinks wasn't enough – his clients expected Christmas gifts! It was all such a hassly.

The door of his daughter's room was ajar and he paused in the doorway. Rin was tucked up in her bed, reading one of her comic books. She looked up, smiling brightly as she saw him.

"Welcome home, dad!"

"Thank you." He came to sit at the edge of her bed. "Did you get your end of term report?"

"I left it on the kitchen table," Rin replied, putting down the comic book. "I knew you'd want to see it."

Sesshoumaru mussed her hair. "You're a clever girl."

She grinned at him.

"I called grandmother today. She'll come over tomorrow to look after you while I'm at work."

"But you won't be working on Christmas day, right?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter's expectant face and his resolution wavered.

In fact, he had been looking _forward_ to going to work on Christmas day. He would be so much more productive, alone at the office without all those idiots puttering about and bothering him. What better time to tackle all those little odd tasks that had been neglected in favour of the more important and more urgent matters that always seemed to crop up?

"I won't be a full day," Sesshoumaru promised, unable to meet those shining hopeful eyes. "I'll be back early and bring the Christmas cake and we'll eat it together."

"Daaad!" Rin pouted. "It's _Christmas_. People don't work on Christmas! And I already told Miss Higurashi to come."

Sesshoumaru froze. "You invited someone here, without talking to me first?"

"But it had to be now," Rin told him, crossing her arms. "You're _always_ at work."

Sesshoumaru's face was carefully blank, though his chest lurched guiltily at Rin's words. There was no denying the truth in them.

"Who is this Miss Higurashi, then?" he asked, his eyebrow arching.

Rin stared at him. "My homeroom teacher!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I thought Miss Takeda was your teacher."

"She hasn't been my teacher since fourth grade."

Another guilty lurch. Damn it all. "Very well," Sesshoumaru relented with a sigh. "I'll stay home and meet your teacher."

Rin squealed and hugged him tight.

* * *

Kagome fidgeted as she took the seat Rin's father had indicated. "I'm sorry to bother you on Christmas. I did mean to call yesterday, to confirm the time would suit you, but I completely forgot. I don't usually visit my students' houses like this."

"It's fine, Miss Higurashi," Rin's father said. "The fault is mine as well."

"You're a busy man, that can't be helped," she said with a polite smile.

"I am, but I was forced to realise I haven't been paying much attention to Rin's education, beyond her grades. How does she do?"

"Rin is a very good student. She works hard, gets good grades and is a very sweet girl. My only concern is that she doesn't have many friends."

"Does she get bullied?" Rin's father asked sharply.

"Not out right, as far as I can tell," Kagome reassured him. "And to be honest, I don't think Rin herself is bothered. She's a very happy girl and doesn't mind being alone. Though if I might suggest – starting a club activity in middle school might help her make more friends."

"That is a good suggestion. Thank you, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome smiled, and they talked for a while longer.

"I should get going," she said at last, getting up.

"Thank you for coming over," Rin's father said, rising to walk her out.

They had almost got to the entrance hall, when Rin's grandmother appeared, her hands propped on her hips.

"Don't tell me you're leaving already, Miss Higurashi! You haven't even tasted the cake you brought us."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly intrude –"

"Nonsense!" the old woman huffed. "I've already set you a plate. Come along now."

"Best to obey her," Rin's father said quietly. "Mother gets frightfully stubborn."

They shared a glance as well as a small smile, and then Kagome bowed her head.

"Well, just for a little while," she murmured.


	25. A Proposal Most Compelling

**A Proposal Most Compelling**

* * *

 **Prompt:** It was a compelling and convincing argument and for that reason she chose to ignore it.

 **Universe:** Post Canon

 **Genre:** Drama, Humour, Romance

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

Sesshoumaru dropped gracefully out of the blue sky, and landed effortlessly in the middle of the village. A few humans who'd been standing about staggered back, gasping or crying in alarm. Sesshoumaru ignored them, and flared his _youki_ to announce his arrival. He caught the familiar scent in the air and followed it to one of the huts.

He strode in without a pause. The miko looked up from her cooking and stared at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Sesshoumaru," she said, her voice echoing her surprise.

He inclined his head in a greeting.

She bit her lip and shifted nervously.

"I'm sorry, Rin's not here right now. She's gone with Kaede-sama – one of the nearby villages was attacked –"

"It is of no consequence," Sesshoumaru cut in. "I have not come to see Rin."

"Oh." The miko glanced down at her cooking, looking all the more uncertain. "Well, Inuyasha went with them. To, um, help with the rebuilding and all."

He scoffed. "Again, that does not matter in the least, I am not here to see him."

"Right. Then, uh, why are you here, exactly?"

Sesshoumaru arched one regal eyebrow. Wasn't it obvious why he had come?

"I have a proposal to make," he announced.

"A proposal," she repeated. Then, realisation finally dawned to her. "Wait… Are you saying you're here to see _me_?"

He nodded.

"I – but, why?" she sputtered.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose again.

"Right. To make a proposal," the miko babbled.

Sesshoumaru hummed, feeling pleased; baffled as the miko was by his appearance, she seemed to be catching up quickly.

"Very well. Would you like a seat?"

Sesshoumaru lowered himself onto the cushion she'd indicated, carefully arranging the sword on his belt as he drew into a formal posture, his back straight.

"Can I get you anything?" the miko continued, fretting with cups and bowls.

"I do not require refreshments," he replied.

Her movements faltered. She picked the pot off the cooking fire and after she'd set it aside, turned her full attention to him. "All right then. I'm all ears."

"I used to be of the opinion that humans were despicable," he started. "Foolish, weak creatures who had little to offer to any youkai, save for being easy prey."

Ignoring the indignant spark in the miko's eyes, Sesshoumaru continued: "However, after I met Rin, I was forced to re-evaluate my suppositions. She was young and fragile – yet showed such tenacity and bravery. It caught me quite off guard; I began to see that even humans had their uses, and that some of them could even possess qualities I might admire. You are one such example."

"Me?" the miko asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"You are courageous and loyal. You seem well-versed in caring for the young. You are the miko of the Shikon, which makes your spiritual powers formidable. You are learned and appreciate cleanliness. And your scent is quite pleasant, for a human."

"Umm, thank you?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

"Also, I admit at first I did not much care for hanyou either, but seeing Inuyasha, having had a chance to observe him on several occasions… he is uncouth and unskilled, but he does not lack in raw strength – indeed I would judge him stronger than some full-blooded youkai. And his mother was – apart of her social class – quite unremarkable. That made me wonder, if a daiyoukai of considerable power were to sire a hanyou with a mortal female, who herself was powerful, the results could be considerable. Do you not think so?"

The miko suddenly looked a little pale. "H-hold on…"

Sesshoumaru waited, while the miko's hands fidgeted in her lap. "What exactly is this proposal of yours?"

There was a somewhat desperate note in voice he did not quite understand, so he paid no mind to it, resolving instead to answer her question: "I wish to continue my line, and have come to the conclusion that you, Kagome, are a desirable prospect."

She stared at him, her jaw slack.

"You – You're saying you want a _child_."

He nodded.

"With me."

He nodded again.

She groaned and then muttered to herself under her breath – the only word he could make out of was "mad".

Sesshoumaru scowled.

His proposal was very compelling, and he had argued his case most convincingly, if he might say so himself! So Sesshoumaru was shocked to find that she did not immediately see the merit of his scheme and, in fact, seemingly disinclined to agree.

She rubbed her brow for a moment, as if trying to alleviate an ache, and then looked up at him.

"Sesshoumaru, we barely know each other."

"I do not see what bearing that has with anything," he replied, frowning.

"You don't – for the love of god."

The miko drew several deep breaths, while Sesshoumaru grew increasingly sullen. She was not at all reacting the way he had expected her to; she appeared neither honoured nor pleased.

"How do you imagine this arrangement would work, exactly?" she demanded to know.

Sesshoumaru pursed his lips. This was a problem he hadn't foreseen, but of course, as the miko was untouched and had not had serious suitors, her mother'd likely had no cause to explain the intricacies of procreation to her.

"The copulation itself is a simple procedure," he assured her. "The male will –"

"I'm aware of the technicalities," the miko cut in hurriedly, her cheeks burning. "I meant after the child was born. What would I get out of this proposition? Would we get married? Where would we live? Would you help care for the child or leave it wholly to me?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her blankly.

The miko sighed and shook her head. "Look, I'm flattered, but my answer's no."

Sesshoumaru rose stiffly and walked out of the hut without a backward glance.

Perhaps, he grudgingly admitted as he leapt to air, he had not fully thought everything through.

But this was just a minor setback. He would return – armed with a proper plan.


	26. Escape

**Escape**

* * *

 **Prompt:** They were out at last. But now what?

 **Universe:** Canon Divergence

 **Genre:** Drama, Humour

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

The day Mistress Centipede had dragged Higurashi Kagome down into a creaky old well and through _five centuries_ , her life had more or less become that of an extremely distressed damsel. It seemed that ever since that day, she had stumbled from one disaster after another, being attacked left and right, occasionally even befriending some of her former attackers…

Anyway, the point was that her life was a mess and she had been kidnapped several times before only to come out unscathed so she wasn't all that worried. In fact, had she been alone, she probably would've done what she usually did in these situations: wait for Inuyasha to come to her rescue.

But she wasn't alone, and the poor little girl was definitely scared so Kagome had taken the matter into her own hands.

"It's all right, we're out now," she reassured the girl, hugging her scrawny shoulders. "Rin, right?"

The girl nodded. "We need to hurry, Sesshoumaru-sama must be so worried!"

Kagome agreed with hurrying, though she couldn't imagine Sesshoumaru being _worried_ , let alone on the account of a human girl!

"Don't worry, we'll find him," she told her, though truthfully she was starting to get quite worried herself.

Sure, they had got out and were now rushing down the mountainside, away from the nest where they'd been kept, but Kagome's main concern had been getting away from their capturers. What should they do now they _had_ escaped? How the heck was she going to find Sesshoumaru? Or Inuyasha, for that matter…

Kagome swallowed her sigh and clutched Rin's hand.

"You're not hurt?"

Rin shook her head. "Just a little hungry."

"Me too," Kagome admitted.

Where were they gonna get food? She wasn't really confident about travelling alone with only a little girl in tow; she didn't even know where they were. Oh, she'd feel so much better if she had her bow…

But first things first, they had to put more distance between them and their captors, and get down this damn mountain.

"Can you run?" she asked Rin.

Rin nodded.

"Okay," Kagome said, plastering a cheerful smile to her lips. "Let's run for a little."

"Okay!" Rin gave her a toothy grin in return.

Kagome's resolve strengthened as her heart melted a little. She needed to keep this girl safe.

They sprinted down the mountainside for a while, but stopped when Rin's steps began to falter. Kagome noticed her bare feet, it must've been rough and slippery to run in this rocky terrain. She crouched down in front of her, flashed her another reassuring smile.

"Getting tired? Why don't you climb onto my back for a while and rest?"

"It's fine, I can keep going," Rin said bravely.

"Go on, it'll make me feel better," Kagome coaxed, and the girl relented. She climbed on, wound her small arms tightly around Kagome's neck.

Her ankle twinged when she braced herself under Rin's added weight but she paid it no mind. She took a deep breath and ran. Rin's lithe body was warm, pressed against her back, her ankle thudded with dull pain, her lungs burned as she gulped for breath. Kagome ran, even when her legs were starting to wobble, after her arms had begun to tremble. She didn't know where they should go or how she could save them both; the only thing she could do was to keep going. Keep running.

Finally, after they'd broken into the tree line, Kagome collapsed panting onto the scraggly grass. Rin scrambled off her back and peered worriedly at her.

"Are you all right, Kagome-sama?"

"I'm fine," she wheezed. "Just a bit tired – let's rest for a while, yeah?"

"And then we'll eat, right?"

"And then we'll eat," Kagome promised, her stomach lurching anxiously. She leaned against a slender tree. Her ankle was now a constant tangle of pain. Rin curled up by her side, and Kagome gently petted her hair. She'd sit here a while, then she'd go find water or something to eat. Just five minutes, to catch her breath…

Kagome woke with a start: there was a blast of dark and powerful _youki_ ahead and Kagome was up on her feet without a conscious thought, wobbling to stand between Rin and the in-coming theat. She was unarmed, weak from hunger and her muscles were crying from their wild flight earlier. But she still had enough energy left in her for a barrier.

Kagome called her _reiki_ a second before a white blur burst from the cover of the trees. But before she could erect the barrier the demon came to a halt in front of her. Kagome teetered for a moment, then –

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin pushed past her and rushed over to the daiyoukai, latching onto the leg of his pristine white hakama.

Kagome sighed in relief and fell ungraciously as her ankle gave in under her weight.

Sesshoumaru arched one elegant eyebrow at her.

"I'm glad you found us, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said. "Rin missed you."

"What happened?" the words came in a low growl.

"I got separated from my friends and got taken by these bird youkai. They brought Rin later and she looked scared so we escaped."

"Kagome-sama was amazing," Rin piped up. "We ran and ran and then she carried me and we ran more."

Sesshoumaru levelled Kagome with an impatient glare.

"What are you doing, miko? Get up."

"I'm not sure I can," Kagome confessed, offering him a wobbly smile. "I think I twisted my ankle climbing down from the nest."

"Hnn."

Sesshoumaru contemplated her for a long while in silence, no hint of his emotions showing on his face. "Well, since you helped Rin, I shall return you to my fool of a half-brother," he declared at last.

Kagome barely had time to stutter a startled "Eh?" before the daiyoukai had already closed their distance and scooped her up.

Pressed against his armour, her flustered cheek brushing the soft fur of his shoulder, Kagome looked up to meet his piercing golden eyes.


	27. By Accident, on Purpose

**By Accident, on Purpose**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Oops

 **Universe:** Canon Divergence

 **Genre:** Domestic Fluff, Humour

 **600 Words**

* * *

There was a shuffle of footsteps in the next room. A sharp gasp.

Then, a breathless "No, no, no – crap", followed immediately by the sound of something shattering.

Someone else, somewhere else, might have been alarmed by such sounds.

But Sesshoumaru just looked up from his letter, his eyebrow arched, his lips twisted in resigned amusement.

When your significant other happened to be one Higurashi Kagome, minor accidents were a given and _oops_ was a word you rather quickly became desensitised to.

He set down his letter and got to his feet, stalking across the room to the doorway, so he could inspect the destruction his mate had wrought in her wake.

She was kneeling on the straw mat floor, hurriedly picking up pieces of a ceramic vase. Sensing his presence, she looked up, her big blue eyes pleading for forgiveness, for understanding.

"I tripped over the hem of my kimono," she explained with a sheepish grimace.

"And sought purchase so as not to fall?" Sesshoumaru guessed.

"Yeah, that." Kagome sighed. "Managed to stay upright but knocked down the vase."

"I would rather have any trivial trinket destroyed than see you risk an injury," Sesshoumaru said, in a voice that left no room for argument.

Kagome's cheeks flushed, and she quickly looked back down at the shards.

"Besides," Sesshoumaru continued in a drawl, his golden eyes twinkling, "I would imagine the vase will be much easier to replace than it was to repair the paper screens."

Kagome groaned, squirmed a little in obvious embarrassment. "I thought we agreed not to bring up the paper screens. Ever."

"This Sesshoumaru recalls no such promise," he replied, his voice carrying a rare light, teasing edge.

Kagome huffed and picked up her speed, piling the pieces of her latest wreckage into her lap. "Well that only goes to show that you're an evil bas – Ow!"

Kagome stared at her pricked finger with a miserable frown, blood already beading on her skin.

"Figures," she murmured in resignation.

Sesshoumaru swallowed a laugh, and strode into the room, knelt beside her.

"Allow me."

Without waiting for a reply, he brought her finger to his lips, ran his tongue over the pinprick of a wound, and swallowed the lone drop of blood – all the while looking at her with hooded eyes.

Kagome's lips parted and she inhaled sharply. Her scent spiked, grew brisker as her holy energy surged under its usual restraints.

The spark of _reiki_ sent a tingle down Sesshoumaru's spine, and though he could tell the wound was already closing thanks to the gentle prod of his _youki_ , he flicked his tongue over the tip of her finger again for a good measure.

 _Reiki_ danced in the air around them, and Kagome stared at him, her blue eyes dark and deep.

Sesshoumaru released her finger, revelling in how breathless she looked.

"Now you're just baiting me," she accused, shaking her now healed finger in his face.

"I merely lent my _youki_ to heal my mate," he replied, feigning innocence. "And even if I were to bait you, what could _you_ do about it?"

"Plenty," she promised, a knowing smile blooming on her lips. She leaned forward, let her finger run along the magenta stripe curving on his cheek in a feather-light caress.

Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered shut and he only barely managed to bite back a groan.

"It's a game two can play after all," Kagome whispered, having moved so close her breath ghosted over his lips.

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened.

"My favourite kind of game," he murmured, before crashing his lips against hers and swallowing her smile.


	28. To Flee the Wolf

**To Flee the Wolf**

* * *

 **Prompt** : fairy tale

 **Universe:** Modern AU

 **Genre:** Fake Dating AU

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

Kagome had been looking forward to party – Sango always threw the best parties and she had been going on and on about this one for ages. Besides, who _didn't_ love a costume party? Especially a fairy tale themed one!

Right now at this very moment, however, looking up at wolfishly grinning Kouga, she could hardly believe that only an hour ago she'd been brimming with enthusiasm and twirling in front of the mirror, admiring her costume.

No matter how darn cute she looked, Kagome was rapidly regretting her decision of ever leaving her house tonight.

"Little Red Riding Hood?" Kouga all but purred, toying with the ribbon of her red cape. "How appropriate, Kagome. I'm so glad we match."

"I swear that was completely by accident," she told him, her own smile fixed.

Because really, the last thing she needed was giving Kouga any more ideas.

Of all the costumes in the world, why had he picked the wolf?

"Oh come on, Kagome," Kouga said, flashing a smirk he probably thought was charming but which only made Kagome more uncomfortable. "You must've been thinking about me, don't deny it!"

She tried her best not to squirm. Kouga was a good guy, really, but she wasn't interested in being anything more than _friends_ and he just didn't seem to get it and she had no clue how to pry herself out of this sorry situation unless –

Unless she lied through her teeth.

She tried to muster a sympathetic smile. "Aw sheesh, Kouga. I'm flattered, and it's crazy our costumes match but I'm actually seeing someone."

Kouga's eyebrows shot up, but he did not relinquish the ribbon of Kagome's cape. "Really?" His glance swept the room. "Who?"

"Ummm…"

"Can't be the dogbreath, he's busy cosying up to Kikyo over there." Kouga pointed.

Kagome's stomach sank. They had matching costumes as well. Beauty and the Beast, oddly appropriate. She bit her lip and tried to ignore the tightening of her throat.

"Doesn't look like your guy's here, huh, Kagome? Lucky for you I'm more than willing to –"

"I apologise for my tardiness," a smooth voice cut in.

Before Kagome could as much as blink, a strong arm wound around her shoulders, surprisingly soft lips brushed her temple.

Kagome glanced up and stared. It took her a while to recognise him – either because of the costume, or the fact that she would have never expected to see him at _any_ kind of a party – he wasn't exactly the outgoing type.

Though realising that her saviour was none other than Inuyasha's older half-brother only left her _more_ confused.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," he continued, one elegant eyebrow arched.

"Not at all," Kagome said, managing a smile. She snuggled a little closer to his side.

Kouga was looking at him in a very unfriendly manner, but Sesshoumaru wasn't fazed.

"If you'll excuse us," he told Kouga, in a voice that left no room for arguments.

Then, he quite literally swept Kagome away.

All the tension left her body and she all but slumped in relief while Sesshoumaru's strong arm was still around her, supporting her weight.

"I wasn't deliberately eavesdropping," he murmured as he steered them towards the table of refreshments, "but it sounded and seemed like you were in need of a rescue."

"You're my knight in shining armour," she assured him.

She beamed, full of gratitude – and also a little shy because she hardly knew him. The friendliest name Inuyasha had ever called him was "that giant stick in the mud".

But… Sesshoumaru didn't seem all that bad. With the corner of his lip curling into a wry half-smile, he didn't even look intimidating anymore.

"I suppose a fairy tale themed party wouldn't be complete without a damsel in distress."

"Oh yes, that's me," Kagome admitted ruefully, reflecting briefly just how well that particular moniker fit her.

They were at the table now; he was piling snacks on a plate like the perfect gentleman – like a _boyfriend_.

"I hope you'll pardon me for imposing on your company, but I'm afraid the big bad wolf is still keeping a close eye on the two of us."

Kagome grimaced. "Oh no, I'm the one who should apologise; you _saved_ me and now you're stuck with me. No good deed eh?"

"I don't consider this a punishment," he replied, his free hand coming to rest on the small of the back.

He began steering her towards a free seat near a wall, and she let him. She was in his debt and the least she could do was to play along.

"I wouldn't have interfered if I had not accepted the consequences," he told her as he helped her to the seat.

Kagome accepted the plate from him, feeling a little light-headed from it all.

"Oh, well, if you're sure I'm not a bother –"

"I am," he cut in, gazing down at her. "And pardon me for pointing out the obvious, but you should've just rejected his advances instead of lying about having a date."

"I tried to. I've _been_ trying to. But he's that kind of a guy, you know?"

"He didn't seem quick on the uptake," Sesshoumaru admitted. He leaned against the wall, and reached quite casually to toy with a lock of Kagome's hair.

Kagome's stomach gave a jittery flutter, and for a moment she was afraid she would blush.

Sesshoumaru was playing his part with such an ease it felt natural; it was hard to remember they were only putting up a show.

"Slow and thick-headed," Kagome confirmed, a little breathlessly. "The type to only bow down before a rival, I think."

"If you'd like, I'm sure we could make his thick forehead hit the floor," he offered.

"Oh?" Kagome's heart beat a little faster. "How?"

"First," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes intently boring into hers, "we dance."

Her breath caught. "And then what?" she couldn't help asking.

He smiled, and the sight sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.


	29. Double Life

**Double Life**

* * *

 **Prompt:** after work

 **Universe:** Modern AU

 **Genre:** Romance

 **980 Words**

* * *

Kagome looked up at the sound of footsteps, then groaned and ducked behind her monitor.

That didn't save her, of course – the cocky asshole strode in without knocking and didn't pause until he was looming before Kagome's desk.

"These expenses you filed last week, Higurashi," he drawled in a bored tone, "they don't add up. Are you sure you didn't miss a receipt?"

"I don't think I did," Kagome replied, staring fixedly at her monitor.

"That is not an acceptable answer."

"Well I don't know," Kagome huffed, her temper rising. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to submit all the necessary receipts when you file your expenses," came the irritated reply. "Find the receipt or the company won't reimburse your little computer course."

With that charming parting comment, he turned on his heels and marched out.

"Asshole," Kagome muttered under her breath, glaring at his stiff, retreating back.

"Kagome, language," Miroku called from his own desk.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You heard him just now, didn't you?"

"Yes, but everyone from accounting is a stick-in-a-mud. They're number people, not people people."

"That's no excuse to be rude," Kagome replied, crossing her arms.

"I guess." Miroku shrugged.

Kagome turned to him. "What's with that tone?"

"Just… you're usually really friendly. You try to get along with everyone. And limited social skills don't usually bother you. Like that Jinenji guy from IT."

"That's an unfair comparison," Kagome protested. "Jinenji is shy and sweet. Nishida is a pompous ass."

"Well, that's true."

"Some people just don't mix," Kagome said, before getting back to work.

And that was it – until lunchtime.

The moment the three of them were seated at the window table of a nearby café, Miroku turned to Sango.

"Nishida came to our corner of the woods today," he told her.

"Uh-oh." Sango quirked her eyebrow. "Please tell me you didn't argue again."

"It wasn't an argument," Kagome said, frowning. "Just him walking in like he owned the place and claiming I'd forgotten a receipt and then threatening to withhold reimbursement unless I gave him the lost receipt."

Sango's lips twitched in amusement. "Well… that's kinda how it works, Kagome," she said. "The company can't reimburse you without the necessary documents."

"All the receipts were there," Kagome insisted. "I think," she added in an undertone, poking at her salad.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure."

Kagome glared at Sango.

"Look, he just doesn't like me."

"Well that's true," Miroku said. "Nishida doesn't like anyone."

"Kagura's a bitch to you half the time and you never argue with her," Sango pointed out.

"Why are you two so interested about my reaction to Nishida anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's weird," Miroku replied.

"It's not like you to dislike a person so vehemently – even if they were a jerk like Nishida."

Kagome snorted. "No one is as big a jerk as Nishida."

"Kouga's always bugging you for a date and not taking no seriously," Sango said.

"Inuyasha used to be really annoying when he first started out," Miroku added.

"So?"

"So you still gave them a chance," Sango said.

"You want to know what I think is weird?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

"That you two are actually standing up for a guy like Nishida."

Sango and Miroku shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Kagome didn't care, at least that had managed to shut them up. She went back to her lunch, without wasting another thought on Nishida from accounting.

* * *

When the doorbell rang that same evening, Kagome ran to answer. She yanked the door open, grabbed her visitor by the lapels of his jacket and pulled into the apartment and into a kiss.

"You're late," she accused, as he kicked the door shut behind them.

"Had to work overtime," Nishida Sesshoumaru murmured before kissing her back with fervour.

Kagome pulled back and rested her chin against his chest and looked up at him.

"There's one thing I've been thinking."

He tilted his head and looked back at her with hooded eyes. "What would that be?"

"Why did you decide to put on that scene today at work?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because half my lunch hour was wasted listening to a lecture from Miroku and Sango. They were confused about why I dislike you so much when I'm usually friendly with everyone and were basically telling me to give you a chance."

"Well perhaps you _should_ give me a chance," Sesshoumaru replied, tucking her closer in his arms.

"Why?" Kagome frowned. "What about the no dating policy? We don't want to blow our cover."

"Exactly. That is why we really shouldn't give your friends any reason to find your behaviour to be odd when it concerns me."

"I guess you've got a point there," Kagome admitted. "What about you?"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "What about me?"

"Will you try to get along with me too?"

"At work?" He snorted. "Are you kidding? I don't get along with anyone. I can't make exceptions – especially with you."

Kagome sighed. "You're right. But for the record, I really hate this situation."

Sesshoumaru rubbed soothing circles on her upper back. "As do I. We can only hope that in time, the policy will be overturned."

"Or find a way to overturn it…"

"In the meanwhile, however, as for your original question – I made a scene because you were actually missing a receipt."

Kagome made a face. "Oh, crap. I really hoped you were just putting on a good show."

"I'm afraid not. But you should focus on the silver lining."

"Is there a silver lining to me being a ditz?"

"Definitely." Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a smirk. "I can help you look."

"Huh. Well that's a generous offer." Kagome's blue eyes twinkled.

"And an utterly selfless one besides. Why don't we start our searching in the bedroom."

Kagome giggled and tugged at his jacket. "Bedroom sounds great."


	30. Coming Into Power

**Coming Into Power**

* * *

 **Prompt:** (unexpected) inheritance

 **Universe:** AU

 **Genre:** Gen, Drama

 **1,000 Words**

* * *

The day Higurashi Kagome turned fifteen, was the day her life changed.

In hindsight, she probably should have seen it coming – tending the shrine was how the Higurashi family had made their living for generations, so she had effectively been a shrine maiden all her life.

And yet, she had never seriously entertained the possibility, because there wasn't a drop of power in her grandfather's blood.

The day started normal enough. She got up and washed her face and brushed her hair and put on the school uniform. She went down to have breakfast with her family and accepted their birthday wishes with a grin. She walked to school and met with her friends who congratulated her in turn. She even got a present from Houjou-kun.

Things took a turn around noon.

At first Kagome felt cold. She tried to ignore it and focus on the lesson, but even discreetly rubbing her arms didn't lend her any warmth. The shivers followed soon after. When the itching started, Kagome excused herself and hurried to the infirmary.

The school nurse wasn't there so Kagome collapsed onto one of the beds and burrowed under the blankets, still shivering. The itching was getting worse and it was _under her skin_. She had to squeeze her eyes shut because the world suddenly seemed too bright.

And then, curled into a ball under the blankets, her body spinning into chaos, Kagome felt something she had never felt before.

It was dark and slithering. It made Kagome's skin crawl.

And it was moving – coming closer, coming towards her.

She heard the door of the infirmary slide open.

The darkness flooded in and Kagome let out a small whimper. Somewhere deep inside of her, something was stirring.

Footsteps signalled someone approaching her. They circled around the bed.

When Kagome cracked her eyes open, there was a man crouching by her bedside, his intent golden gaze boring at her.

Except, Kagome knew for sure, this was not a _man._ Her widened eyes took in the silver-white hair cascading down, much longer than her own. The golden eyes, the magenta stripes curving on his high cheekbones. The indigo crescent moon on his brow. The hands resting on his knees, tipped with sharp claws.

"Who…?" she managed to whisper. "What…?"

She shut her eyes again.

"This is not the place for our conversation," the _thing_ said. He hadn't looked that old, like someone in their twenties perhaps, but his voice was heavy with age.

"I am taking you home," he declared.

And before Kagome had time to protest, he had pulled off the blanket and scooped her up into his arms.

The darkness licked Kagome's skin, it clung to her and thrummed in the rhythm of the cold waves cresting inside her chest.

And then all of a sudden something burst out in a cool rush of colour.

Kagome floated in a strange calm and let her consciousness slip away.

* * *

When Kagome came to, she blinked at her bedroom ceiling for several slow seconds. She felt disoriented and it took her a moment to remember what had happened.

Her body had settled down. There was no shivering or itching or anything else. The sight of her bedroom filled with the afternoon sun didn't hurt her eyes.

But something was still going on.

There was a power thrumming somewhere on her left – she felt it, it reminded her of the hum of electricity you could hear near a powerline.

Slowly, Kagome turned her head and met a now-familiar pair of golden eyes.

"What is going on?" she asked, her voice hoarse as she sat up in her bed.

He walked over to her bedside and handed her a bottle of water.

She was still not sure who – or what – he was, but she gratefully accepted the water, and fumbled to open the bottle with shaking fingers.

"Once upon a time, there was a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama. A strong miko was tasked with its protection. But the jewel perished – the miko in her death throws ordered it to be burned with her body. The miko's sister took over caring for the shrine, which her descendants have done until this day."

Kagome stilled mid-gulp, and lowered the water bottle from her lips. He must have seen the question in her eyes, because he gave her a graceful nod.

"You are of their line, which is why this Sesshoumaru was assigned to watch over you in case, upon your fifteenth birthday, you would come into power. Which you have."

Kagome stared at him, her head spinning as she scrambled to process all the information in that single sentence.

This stranger was _Sesshoumaru_? The famed daiyoukai they called 'killing perfection'? The firstborn son of the Great General?

But somehow, even more staggering than having one of the most powerful youkai still alive by her bedside, was…

"You're telling me that I'm a miko?"

He nodded again.

"A formidable one." His face remained impassive, but his eyes softened a notch. "Perhaps even a reincarnation of the miko of the Shikon."

Kagome closed her eyes, let it all sink in. She couldn't quite believe it – not yet – and still she knew there was more. Because where there was a miko…

"Are you my assigned guardian?"

His lip curled. "Yes, I am."

"I wouldn't have thought you to be guardian material."

"It was my half-brother who was the guardian of the Shikon miko. His mistakes cost her life."

"So now it's your duty to offer protection for my line?"

He shrugged. "I have been let off easy. In all these centuries, you are only the second to have come into power."

She slanted him a look and kept her voice carefully neutral.

"It must suck. To be stuck as a glorified babysitter for a fifteen year old."

A smile touched his lips. It was fleeting, but it was a start, and Kagome breathed a little easier.

"I will endeavour to make the most of it."


End file.
